Devotion
by obsessedwithscifi
Summary: [Movieverse] An old friend returns to Tracy Island...Could there be romance for Scott? Or will it be ruined by the Hood?...really suck at summaries, please R&R WIP
1. Who's supposed to be the eldest?

**Devotion**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds. Christine Carter does belong to me. This is my first fanfic, so I would love some constructive criticism.**

**Chapter 1: Who's supposed to be the eldest?**

"That's it I can't take it anymore!" said a very fuming and drenched John Tracy as he stomped into the living room. John had just been relieved of his shift on Thunderbird 5 by Brains and Fermat so he can get a chance to spend time with his family…a decision he might be beginning to regret.

The three occupants in the room looked up from what they were doing, surprised that the quietest Tracy brother was hollering. Scott was teaching Tin-Tin the finer points of poker and Virgil was practicing a new piece on his baby grand piano. After his outburst it was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

"What happened to you?" asked Tin-Tin, knowing perfectly well what happened to the second oldest Tracy brother.

"What happened to me? You ask what happened to me? Why me being the victim of another of Alan and Gordon's stupid pranks that's what, and you better get ready for a double funeral after I get my hands on them!" growled John while storming off.

After they made sure John was out of the room Tin-Tin and Scott gave each other a high five and burst out laughing. "Did you see his face? I don't think I've ever seen him that mad before" giggled Tin-Tin.

"I know poor Alan and Gordon won't know what hit them" said Scott while wiping a tear from his eye. Then the two real perpetrators continued their game of poker and waited for the real fun to begin.

Not five minutes later did they see Alan and Gordon running through the living room with panicked and baffled looks on their faces. "John, I swear we didn't do anything. We've been working on the upgrades for Thunderbird 4 all day!" exclaimed the youngest Tracy, Alan.

"Yeah right, and I'm the Queen of England!" bellowed John, who was still quite some distance away.

Suddenly Gordon stopped and grabbed Alan "Okay let's split up. You go that way" he pointed to the right, "and I'll go this way" he pointed to the left. "That way he can't catch the both of us"

"FAB" replied Alan and gave him a thumbs up. "Oh, by the way you guys didn't see us, okay?" then they were gone outside in a blink of an eye.

"Where are those little prank pulling punks!" demanded John who just entered the room a little out of breath from trying to catch his younger brothers. All of the Tracys were in excellent shape, but somehow Alan and Gordon seemed to be the faster of them. It was probably due to all of the pranks they have pulled through the years which resulted in running away from their furious older brothers.

Virgil, who has been watching the whole event from his piano said "Wow, try and say that ten times fast" which made Scott and Tin-Tin chuckle.

John rolled his eyes "Very funny Virgil, you've been hanging around Gordon way too much. Did you see where they went?"

Before Virgil could even open his mouth to reply Scott said "I thought I saw them run outside."

"Thanks Scott" said John and ran as fast as he could outside.

Tin-Tin pointed at Scott "I don't know who's worse with the pranks, Alan and Gordon or you. Aren't you supposed to be the eldest and more mature out this bunch."

"I'm hurt Tin-Tin" said an innocent looking Scott "But who agreed to help me wholeheartedly?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Scott Tracy. Me out of all people would not help you pull a prank on those two even if they deserved it" replied Tin-Tin with mock-seriousness. Then they started laughing, even Virgil couldn't help but start laughing at their banter.

(TBC)


	2. The Mystery Guest

**Chapter 2: The Mystery guest**

Jeff Tracy was sitting in his den finishing up on some paper work for the day when he received a call. "Good day Penny, how are you?" he greeted Lady Penelope.

"Hello Jeff, I'm fine thank you. I just called to tell you that our ETA is 10 minutes. Our guest is getting quite excited and cannot wait to see everyone" she replied.

"That's great I can't wait to see her too, it's been awhile since she's been home. The boys don't know she's coming, so they'll be happy to see her, especially Alan" said Jeff while mentally crossing his fingers…Seven years ago when Scott was in the USAF on leave for the holidays, he and the guest didn't quite see eye to eye. When he left to return to duty they weren't speaking to each other and that was the last time they saw one another. They were both still teenagers (Scott being 18 and the guest being 15), so it was probably the raging hormones that got the best of them…he hoped.

"We'll see you soon" smiled Lady Penelope as she signed off knowing perfectly well what Jeff Tracy was thinking.

Jeff got up and started walking to the living room still deep in thought about how the evening will develop. When he entered the living room he looked outside at the sight of John throwing a screaming and fully clothed Alan into the pool while an also fully clothed Gordon was climbing out.

Jeff chuckled and shook his head wondering 'will my boys ever grow up?' deep down though he wished that they never will. "Alright boys go get dried off and changed. We have a special guest coming tonight for dinner"

Everyone looked at each other thinking the same thing 'Who could it be because dad never brings anyone to the island unless it's an emergency or someone to talk about Tracy Industries' and went off to get ready.

A few minutes later the Tracy brothers and Tin-Tin were sitting in the living room waiting for Jeff, who just went to go greet this mystery guest.

"It's probably some scientist with a list of PhD's that's longer than my arm" suggested Alan who shivered. The last time there was a visitor it was the most boring scientist Alan has ever met. The man constantly drawled on about nanotechnology and Alan was sure that he even saw his father's eyes glaze over after the second hour.

"Or some boring politician" said Gordon. One time some senator came for dinner and didn't stop talking about the rights of Canadians who travel in Africa. Gordon still swears by this day that he saw Scott starting to nod off at the table.

"It could be that new member for International Rescue that dad's been talking about forever" suggested Virgil. Everyone stopped talking and was pondering his idea. Jeff had been talking about having an extra member for International Rescue for several months now, but no one ever thought that he was actually going to go through with the idea though.

As they were all in deep discussion about who this mystery guest could be, they didn't even notice Jeff, Lady Penelope, Parker and the guest walk into the room. Jeff cleared his throat and they turned around in surprise.

The guest was a woman in a USAF uniform. She was in her early twenties and a little shorter than six feet tall with her light brown hair tied up in a neat bun. Scott noticed she had brilliant green/brown eyes that had a hardness to them from being in the military, but they seemed to dance with a mischievous fire that intrigued him.

She smiled at the group, it was one of those smiles that lit up a room and was the most beautiful smile that Scott had ever seen. He sat there and thought 'she somehow looks really familiar, but I can't place where I've seen her face. I think I would remember someone that beautiful'

Then she spoke "Oh my God Alan is that you! Last time I saw you, you had to be about ten years old. Wow, Tin-Tin your lucky to have a man as good looking as Alan."

Alan jumped up from where he was sitting blushing just as much as Tin-Tin. He said "Christine! I can't believe it's you!" and ran to give her a hug.

Recognition hit everyone else's faces and they all ran to greet her, except Scott. He stood there dumbfounded, 'No it can't be Christine. The last time I saw her she was a scrawny and geeky fifteen year old with braces and she bugged the hell out of me'

Scott was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Jeff walk up beside him and he jumped when he heard his name. "Scott, why don't you go say hello, it's been awhile since you last saw her. Oh… and try to get rid of the look like you've just been slapped in the face" chuckled Jeff.

Scott couldn't help but smile "Am I that obvious?"

Jeff smiled even more "Yes, she's probably just as anxious to see you too". That made Scott laugh and he went to go greet Christine. Jeff grinned 'Finally my family is reunited for good.'

Lt. Christine Carter walked into the living room, which hasn't changed much since the last time she was here, smiling at the group chatting. She picked John out in a minute right when he smiled, she always loved his kind and gentle smile. He still had his bright blonde hair and seemed to be a little bit paler than his brothers, who had nice dark tans from living on the island.

Then she saw Alan who had really grown up since the last time she was here. He was sitting by Tin-Tin, who was turning into a beautiful young woman and will probably keep Alan in line. They were holding hands, unlike the last time she saw them when they were two fighting ten year olds. Christine thanked God that the advice she has given him over the past year when he phoned had worked.

She saw Virgil and Gordon and was amazed by how much they have grown since the last time she saw them, she always remembered them being much shorter than her. Virgil still had that protectiveness over his younger brother Gordon, who still has the demeanor of a carefree and venturous young man.

Then there was Scott…he was still taller than her and he sure wasn't the skinny airman that she remembered all those years ago. It seems those years in the military had done a lot of good for him mentally…and physically. She looked at his eyes and there seemed to be a burden of responsibility in his cobalt blues, but there still was a hint of his old mischief and fun loving self inside. He laughed at something Gordon said and she fell in love with it all over again. Scott had one of those laughs that it doesn't matter how bad of a mood you're in his laugh would make you smile.

She decided to speak "Oh my God Alan is that you! Last time I saw you, you had to be about ten years old. Wow, Tin-Tin your lucky to have a man as good looking as Alan." Christine knew very well about Alan and Tin-Tin's relationship because not too long ago had he phoned to ask about some female advice and wanted to keep it between them. Ever since Lucille Tracy died eleven years ago, Alan became close to Christine looking up to her as almost a motherly figure.

She saw Alan jump up from where he was sitting blushing just as much as Tin-Tin, which made her smile even more. He said "Christine! I can't believe it's you!" and came to give her a hug.

She then saw everyone else get up with big smiles on their faces and almost a relieved look on Tin-Tin's face now not having to be the only girl in the house to deal with the Tracy testosterone. She noticed that Scott hung back from everyone else and saw Jeff talk to him, Scott laughed and they walked towards her.

Jeff reached her first and gave her a big hug, "I'm glad that your back to stay."

"Me too Mr. Tracy" said Christine. A couple of months ago Jeff phoned Christine to see if she was interested in working for him. She said yes immediately without even being told about the job position and decided to retire from the Air Force to move back home on Tracy Island.

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Jeff?" he smiled.

"At least one more time, sir" grinned Christine at their little inside joke.

"Well I'll go see if Kyrano and Onaha need some help in the kitchen while everybody gets comfortable. Lady Penelope would you care to join me?" asked Jeff.

"I would love to" replied Lady Penelope and they both left followed by Parker who would no doubt be helping too.

Then Scott approached her, "Umm…hey Christine, long time no see…how's life in the Air Force?" asked Scott 'Why do I feel so awkward? She's like a sister to me'.

"It…It was a blast being in the search and rescue division" she stammered, thinking, 'Scott's like a brother to me. I shouldn't be getting nervous around him.' "How's it like working for your father?" Christine asked knowing perfectly well that the Tracy boys are the Thunderbirds, though they have no idea since she had just been briefed about International Rescue by Jeff and about the job position he had for her.

"Uhh…you know same old same old, loads of paperwork and corporate people to deal with. Not as grand as people think" rambled Scott. Christine nodded trying not to laugh and decided that she'll let Jeff drop the "She knows about the Thunderbirds" bomb later on.

"So Tin-Tin, how's it like living with theses guys nowadays?" asked Christine.

"Oh…they're absolutely atrocious to live with" giggled Tin-Tin. "They're always pulling pranks on everyone and chasing each other around, they're like little kids"

"Hey!" said Alan. "I think that you're going out with one of these so called little kids."

"You're right Alan I forgot" Tin-Tin said snapping her fingers in realization "Come here honey and sit beside you're girlfriend" she motioned to Gordon, who with a huge grin sat beside her and let her snuggle up against him which made everyone laugh.

"So it's going to be just like old times" chuckled Christine. "Who are the worst pranksters nowadays?"

"Gordon and Alan seem to be the masterminds most of the time" replied John.

"Yeah, they did a number on you today" laughed Virgil and that made John mock-pout.

"Awww…muffin. I'll help you get them back" said Christine and she hugged him like a little kid.

"Well, we learned from the best" said Gordon.

"Yeah, _Christine _and _Scott_" added Alan, who made sure to emphasize their names.

Christine and Scott both looked at each other and blushed at the comment. "I have no idea what you're talking about Alan" said Scott, intentionally not looking at anyone in the eyes.

"What's this?" chuckled Tin-Tin at Scott's reaction.

"When Scott and Christine were younger they were the best pranksters in the family" informed Virgil.

"They make Alan and Gordon's pranks look like child's play" added John "One time they even teamed up and got dad"

That comment made Tin-Tin look at Christine and Scott with astonishment. "You two actually successfully pulled a prank on Mr. Tracy? He always knows when a prank is going to be pulled on him"

"Yes, they became mine and Alan's role models after that" laughed Gordon.

"Time to eat!" yelled Jeff and everyone went to the table. After a good meal and a long time swapping stories old and new, it was time for everybody to retire for the evening.

Jeff walked Christine to her old room that was still the same when she left for the Air Force. He promised to make sure that the boys didn't go in while she was gone. Jeff informed Christine that tomorrow will be a fun filled day of getting to know about International Rescue and then said goodnight. Christine settled down on her bed barely able to contain her excitement for tomorrow to come.

(TBC)

Author's Notes:

Sorry about the "rights of Canadians who travel in Africa" It was late at night when I wrote this. I'm Canadian though so it's not meant to offend.

Airman is the second lowest rank in the US Air Force


	3. Raiding the Freezer

**Chapter 3: Raiding the Freezer**

_Flashback_

_Eleven year old Christine was in Colorado learning how to snowboard with her entire family, who were having a big family reunion. Everybody was having a good time, when all of a sudden they heard a rumbling sound and the ground started to vibrate. They all looked up the mountain and saw a cloud of white starting to rush down towards them. Christine heard someone scream, "Avalanche!" and everybody starting skiing down the mountain to the closest avalanche shelter._

_Christine being inexperienced hit a mogul with her board and fell. A blond woman saw this happen and she broke off from her fleeing family to help her up. They both looked at each other knowing that they didn't have enough time to get to one of the avalanche shelters. They both hugged each other and Christine looked up at the woman with a tear streaked face and said "Thank you." Then she was consumed by darkness. _

_End Flashback_

Christine gasped as she shot straight up from her bed. She started to shake and noticed she was covered in a sheen of sweat. She settled back down in her bed to try and go back to sleep, but after 15 minutes she knew it wasn't going to happen. So, she got up, put on her USAF sweatshirt over her pj's and tip-toed downstairs into the kitchen to raid the freezer for some ice cream.

When she got there she noticed a figure sitting in the kitchen already digging into a pint of Hagen Daaz cherry cheesecake ice cream. The figure looked up "Couldn't sleep?"

"No, I see you couldn't too, Mr. Tracy", replied Christine with a smile. She grabbed a spoon and a pint of Hagen Daaz Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, sat down across the table from him and started digging in.

"So, what's your reason for talking a midnight dip into the freezer?" asked Jeff with a wink.

"Had the same bad dream again, and yourself?" said Christine.

"Ditto" replied Jeff.

_Flashback_

_Jeff and Lucille Tracy were vacationing in Colorado with their boys. This was the first trip in awhile since he and Lucille have been busy with work. They were having a great time teaching their boys how to ski. When they heard someone scream "Avalanche!" they started for the nearest avalanche shelter. _

_Jeff got the boys to the shelter and noticed that Lucille wasn't with them. He looked outside and saw that she was helping a little girl up and that they were still some distance away. He yelled "Lucille!" and started to leave the shelter. One of the other occupants grabbed him and said "It's too late, they'll never make it" but Jeff refused to give up he grabbed for the door and then the avalanche hit._

_Search and Rescue was out there in no time trying to find survivors. Jeff volunteered to help, but they refused and said that he should take the boys to the lodge to wait for any news of their mother. He reluctantly agreed and they waited in the lodge holding onto each other and praying that everything would be alright._

_Some time later they heard yelling and they saw Lucille and the little girl being wheeled into the lodge and outside to the waiting ambulances. Jeff grabbed the boys and piled them into their car to follow the ambulance to the hospital._

_Jeff was waiting in the ER when the doctor came in. The doctor had a solemn look on his face and took Jeff to the side away from earshot of the boys. "I'm sorry Mr. Tracy, but Mrs. Tracy has severe internal bleeding and we can't stop it. If she got here just a little bit sooner we might have been able to help her."_

_Jeff just sat there in shock not knowing what to say. "Can…can we see her?" he finally stammered out._

_"Of course you can" replied the doctor._

_Jeff got the boys and entered the room. There laying on a hospital bed was Lucille, she didn't look like she was in any pain at all and there beside her in another bed was the little girl. Lucille looked up at Jeff with a sad smile and no words needed to be said. Lucille looked at the boys and gave each one a hug and kiss said she loved them and that she will be very proud of them no matter what they do. The boys looked at her and smiled sadly. Jeff then asked a 14 year old Scott to take his brothers out for a couple of minutes so he can talk to their mother._

_Before Jeff could say anything Lucille said "I want you to do me a favour, Jeff."_

_"Anything for you" he said._

_"Look at that little girl over there" they looked at the girl lying peacefully in the next bed with a broken arm and a tear streaked face. "Her name is Christine and I want you to take care of her. The doctors said that her entire family was killed in the avalanche. It was so strong that it destroyed the avalanche shelter her family was in. She doesn't have anybody to take care of her now and she's only 11 years old." _

_Seeing the look of shock and sympathy on his face Lucille knew that Jeff had already fallen in love with the girl and that he would. "I promise" he said._

_"Thank you so much" she said and a single tear fell down from her face. "Tell the boys again that I love them and that I will miss them."_

_"We love you too mom, so very much and we'll miss you too" said a 10 year old Virgil just as the boys entered the room. Everybody smiled and then Lucille Tracy closed her eyes and gave her last breath. When that happened everybody just sat holding each other in silence while tears ran down their faces._

_End Flashback _

Jeff shivered at that memory again and looked up at Christine. Even though he lost his wife, he gained a special woman that he liked to call his daughter, even though she wasn't adopted.

"Do you miss her?" asked Christine.

"Yes, I do. You probably miss your family too, don't you?" said Jeff.

"I do, but I can't remember them that much. I have you guys though and you have been the best family I have ever had and ever will have" smiled Christine. Even through her smile Jeff could see the pain still in her eyes after all of these years.

To lighten the mood Jeff smiled back "I knew I liked you the best" and they both started to laugh.

After a little bit more talking Christine started to get tired "Well I'm going to go to bed, don't stay up too late" Which made Jeff laugh, she always seemed to act like a mother to everyone. She got up to leave smiling and waved goodnight.

While walking to her room Christine went check on everyone to see if they were alright, which was an old habit she couldn't shake off. She checked Alan's room first and saw that he was snuggled under the covers cuddling up against the teddy bear she bought for him when he was 5. When Christine gave him the bear she told him that it was his guardian angel to help his mother look after him. So, for a couple of years he carried that bear with him everywhere so he would always have his mother with him.

Christine went on to Gordon's room and saw that he was sleeping the wrong way on his bed, with his feet sitting on his pillow and his head at the foot board. He was also laying on top of the covers from tossing in his sleep. Christine remembered before she left for the Air Force, a 14 year old Gordon tossing so much in his bed that his feet were on the bed and the rest of him was on the floor in the morning. She couldn't help but smile at the memory.

Christine then ventured to Virgil's room. She saw that his bed was empty and that he was sleeping at his desk where there were sheets of music everywhere. In the middle of the night Virgil would always get ideas on how to fix a song he was composing and fall asleep at his desk. She went over to wake him up and then helped him into his bed so he would get a good rest and not wake up in the morning with a sore neck.

She then went to check on John. John was sprawled all over the bed and tangled in his covers. She always wondered how he got into that mess and how he ever got out in the morning. He had his arm over his face to cover his eyes, like he was hiding from the world. That always worried her so she moved his arm away from his face and continued onward.

She hesitated when she reached the door for Scott's room, but her habit got the best of her and she looked in. He was laying on his bed tossing and turning in his sleep mumbling something she couldn't understand. Christine rushed over and saw that he was having a very bad nightmare. He was covered in sweat and she saw tears running down his face. Her heart broke seeing him in this state.

Ever since Scott's mother died he would occasionally have horrible nightmares. He never talked about them with anyone, but one night when they were younger Christine heard him and confronted him the next morning about the dreams. After her persistent pestering he gave in and opened up to her about them and that was something they kept secret.

Scott's mumbling broke her out of her reverie; he seemed to be getting worse. She started to talk quietly to him and stroked his hair to soothe him from his dream. After what seemed like forever he calmed down to a deep sleep and Christine felt confident enough to leave the room. When she shut the door she turned around to Jeff standing in the hallway.

"You have to be the only person to calm him down that fast" smiled Jeff.

"Why? How did…? How long have you been in there for to try to calm him down before?" she asked surprised.

"It would range to several hours to most of the night. You only took an hour" he grinned. "How long have you known about the dreams?"

"Since I was 12, I made him talk about them so he didn't have to bottle it all up, something we both know he's very good at doing" she said.

Jeff chuckled "You're right we need to work on him being more open with everyone"

"Same goes for John" said Christine "He's too quiet. I'll work on getting him to be more outgoing first"

Jeff chuckled "We conspire way too much. Well, we'll talk about this later it's getting late"

"You're right, well I'll see you in the morning, bright and early" and walked to her room to get some sleep for the remainder of the night.

Jeff walked back to his room and realization dawned on him. Christine reminds him of Lucille. Christine had the same sense of humour, patience, temper, and most of all heart. He crawled into bed thinking how lucky he was to have such a good and caring woman back with the family…and part of International Rescue.

(TBC)


	4. Morning

**Chapter 4: Morning**

It was 0700 when Christine woke up. 'Wow, I really slept in', her usual wake up time being 0600, but it was a long night and she's not in the USAF anymore so there's no need to worry about getting an earful by her superiors.

She changed into her athletic shorts and tank top and put on her runners and favourite baseball cap for her morning run. Right when she was about to leave the room she grabbed her mp3 player and put on 'My World' by Avril Lavigne, which is her favourite song to jog to.

When she entered the living room/kitchen she was surprised to see Kyrano making coffee and an ever sleepy Alan Tracy barely able to keep his eyes open sitting at the table "Good morning gentlemen." Kyrano looked up greeted her and continued making coffee. "Why are you up so early Alan?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh…good morning… Tin-Tin wants me to go hiking with her this morning to see the sunrise" replied Alan.

Christine batted her eyelashes "Awww, How romantic."

"Very funny Christine and what's wrong with that?" grinned Alan. "Why are you up so early?"

"I'm actually going out for my morning jog along the beach."

"OOhhh, then you might run into Scott out there. He should be up shortly and he goes for a run too. Would you like some pepper spray?" teased Alan.

Christine laughed "No thanks. I brought my own just in case."

Both Alan and Kyrano laughed quietly. Then she waved goodbye and started off along the beach.

After a half and hour she decided to turn back. While she was running she noticed Gordon and Virgil sitting on the beach donning their dive gear to explore the local reef before breakfast. She ran up to them and without missing a step ruffled their hair, turned around and waved. They both looked at her and waved back smiling.

Christine looked up at the distant cliff and saw Alan and Tin-Tin cuddling and watching the sun rise. She smiled 'Ahh, young love' and continued back to the house after taking a glance at the sun rising herself.

Then she saw Scott jogging towards her and started to get nervous again. She decided to through caution into the wind, so right when she ran past him she said "Good Morning Scooter!" and winked. Scooter was Scott's nickname when they were kids and Alan told her last night that they haven't called him that in years because it made him feel like a little kid. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around blushing, then continued on. Christine was positive that she saw a hint of a smile.

When Christine reached the house she saw John in his swimsuit dozing off in the deck chair by the pool. She smiled evilly and grabbed his ice water that was on the nearby table and poured some of it on his stomach. John, being taken by surprise, jumped right out of the chair and glared at her.

"You're going to get it now!" said John failing miserably to wipe the smile off his face.

"Pardon? I have my mp3 player on I can't hear you! You're going to have to speak up!" she mockingly yelled back.

John grabbed the mp3 player, tossed it on the chair, grabbed Christine and jumped in the pool with her in his arms. When they got to the surface she said "If you wanted to go for a swim you could have just asked." They both started laughing and got into a splashing fight.

Scott returned to see John and Christine splashing in the pool, shaking his head he continued to the house. He unfortunately wasn't fast enough when two pairs of arms grabbed him and threw him in the pool. Scott came sputtering to the surface seeing John and Christine sitting on the pool deck from laughing so hard. "That's for yesterday" said John, after seeing the surprised look on Scott's face. "You thought I wouldn't find out, but Gordon always tell the truth when you tickle him"

"It was his idea, he made me help throw you into the pool" giggled Christine.

Scott put his hands on his hips attempting to be annoyed, but a bout of laughter threatened to emerge "You have to be the worst liar I have ever met Christine"

John tried to push Christine in the pool, but from her training in the Air Force she easily dodged him and pushed him in, then jumped in laughing. All three continued the splashing fight. After awhile they got out and dried off.

Christine was wringing out her hat "Well, that was refreshing. Scott, remind me never to splash John again"

John chuckled "Well that's what you get for dealing with a sleepy Tracy." Christine laughed and smacked John in the arm. Then she left to go get ready for breakfast. "You know what? I'm glad she's back" he turned to Scott, who was staring at her leaving. "Hellooo? Thunderbird 5 to Scott? Are you there?" he said waving his hand in front of Scott's face.

Scott snapped back to reality "Huh…oh sorry, what did you say?"

"What's with you Scott? You've been wonky ever since Christine arrived last night. Do you have the hots for her or something?"

Scott blushed "Oh no…you know she's…just different than I remember"

"So you do like her" stated John. Scott just blushed more. "Hey bro, it's okay to tell me. It's not like you're talking to dad"

Scott scratched his head "I know…it's just…I've gone out with a lot of girls…and she…somehow makes me weak at the knees. I don't know…that just sounded really corny, didn't it?"

"No it didn't. I think Christine is the first girl that is down to earth and is more like you than those ditzy girls that you dated" said John. They both stood there in silence thinking. Then all of a sudden John put his older brother in a headlock and gave him a noogie. "Come on, last one at the table gets no bacon" he laughed and ran to the house with Scott not far behind.

A now dry Christine sat at the table ready to eat anything in sight, because you know splashing in the pool really takes a lot of energy. Kyrano and Onaha came out with the best breakfast she hasn't seen in a very long time. When everybody was finishing their breakfast and idly chatting, Jeff turned to Christine "So you ready for today?"

"Oh, yes sir. I couldn't even sleep I was so excited" she said.

"Good, I'm going to show you the desk control centre in my den, introduce you to the 'birds and start you in the simulator today" informed Jeff. Everybody just stopped eating and slowly turned their heads at Jeff and Christine with astonished looks on their faces. "Oh I forgot to tell you all… Christine is the new member of International Rescue I've been talking about for months" he smiled. Everybody got up and gave Christine their congratulations.

"I thought it was going to be some pig-headed fighter pilot" said Alan "no offence Scott and Christine"

"None taken" they both said unanimously which made everyone laugh. Jeff was so happy that the boys took the news so well.

(TBC)


	5. The Return of the Hood

**Chapter 5: The Return of the Hood**

It has been a couple of weeks and Christine's training has gone very well. She flew through the simulations like they were child's play and everybody was impressed at the speed she was progressing at.

Christine just finished returning from a week of training on Thunderbird 5 and John reported that she is a quick study and has pretty much mastered the operations. She's even helping Scott with the upgrades on Thunderbird 1. Usually Scott liked to do the upgrades himself and rarely asked for help, just like the rest of the boys with their Thunderbirds.

The real surprise was how well Scott and Christine were getting along recently. It seems that you wouldn't see the one without the other, they even started jogging together. Though they say they say there's nothing going on between them, Jeff can tell just by the way they look at each other that there's something more…even if they don't realize it yet.

Jeff was sitting in the den smiling at how well the past weeks have progressed when he got a call from Thunderbird 5.

"Thunderbird 5 to base" called John

"Go ahead John" answered Jeff

"Dad there's been an earthquake in Japan, they're requesting the Thunderbirds to come and help evacuate the area" said John.

"Tell them we'll be on our way and our ETA is 15 minutes"

"FAB Dad, over and out"

Jeff signaled the boys. They came in running with Christine. "We're going to Japan boys. There's been an earthquake and we have to evacuate the area. Christine, I want you to stay here with Brains and Fermat to watch how we do the rescue." Everybody nodded and off they went.

The Hood waited on his ship out of range of the Tracy's security net, which was put in place after the first time he took over the island, to see Thunderbirds 1 and 2 take off and shook his fist to the sky "This time I won't fail on enacting my revenge on you Jeff." A couple of weeks age the Hood managed to escape prison with his two assistants Transom and Mullion.

"The Thunderbirds are now out of range sir" reported Transom.

"Very good Transom. Hopefully we don't have to deal with those little brats this time, but I brought a little task force just in case" the Hood turned to the twenty biggest, meanest and most highly trained men that he recruited for this task. "Put the ship in stealth and head for the island"

"Yes sir" smiled Transom and set a course for Tracy Island.

Five minutes later they reached the island. The task force fanned out in the Tracy house and secured all areas keeping guards everywhere this time. The Hood, Transom, and Mullion headed to the control centre with three other members trailing behind, alert for anything to happen. "Remember what I said Mullion, I'm not going to hold you back this time, they made fools out of all of us and it's payback time" said the Hood. When they reached the door Mullion smashed through just like the second time with an evil grin on his face waiting for anybody to confront him.

Christine was watching in fascination on how professional the Tracy's are when they're on a mission. Her, Brains and Fermat were monitoring the rescue and giving them advice and ideas as it went along. When all of a sudden the door exploded and 6 people walked in.

One was a shorter bald man with a very menacing face that would give any kid nightmares for months; the other was the ugliest red haired woman Christine has ever seen, she swore that she saw the woman wink at Brains; the other was a huge black man that looked like he could pick up Thunderbird 2 with one hand and the other three were just big muscular men that wore the same black outfit as the black one, probably henchmen.

Before any of them could even blink Christine grabbed Fermat and threw him at Gordon's portrait which opened up to be the lift to Thunderbird 3 "Get to Thunderbird 3 and fly to Thunderbird 5, you'll be safe there"

"No, I want to stay here" he said defiantly.

"Just go, you'll be our only resident genius and probably our only hope to retake the island with your father captured"

"Okay, I promise I'll get you guys out of this" he said with the most confidence she ever heard him say.

"I know you will" Christine winked and he was gone. Then one of the henchmen grabbed her and threw her against the wall.

"What's going on Brains?" demanded Jeff who heard the commotion over the intercom.

"Well hello there, Jeff" sneered the bald man.

"Who's that?" whispered Christine as Brains was helping her up.

"That's the Hood" said Brains with as much disgust as he could muster at the moment. Alan informed Christine of the Hood a little while ago. He told her about the whole spring break disaster that happened last year when the Hood took over the island. She was appalled that someone would try to destroy something that was a benefit for all mankind.

"What do you want from us this time?" asked Jeff, who was in Thunderbird 2 with Virgil, with barely controlled rage.

"Why revenge Jeff ol'boy" smiled the Hood. "I want you to return to the island and relinquish your amazing machines to me so I can continue with my first plan of robbing the world banks"

"That's never going to happen" said Scott, who has been watching the whole conversation along with the rest of the Tracys.

"Oh really" smiled the Hood. "I would be singing a different tune if I was you." The Hood beckoned for Mullion who grabbed Christine by the back of her neck and brought her to the screen.

"You bastard, I swear if you harm a hair on her head I will hunt you down to the centre of the earth and kill you!" screamed Scott. Everybody was taken aback by his sudden outrage, even the Hood.

"I see someone has feelings for this young woman. Well I'll see that she gets proper care then. Mullion, show the Tracys how nice we'll be to her" said the Hood.

"With pleasure" said Mullion and he backhanded Christine across the face so hard that she fell to the floor.

"You have one hour" said the Hood and then the screen went blank.

"You Fucking Bastard!" yelled Jeff and Scott. Scott started to run towards Thunderbird 1 but Alan and Gordon, who having been manning Mobile Control with him, blocked him.

"What do you think you're going to do when you get there Scott, just storm in and get her?" asked Gordon who was barely able to contain his anger as well.

"Yeah, you need a plan before barging in there" added Alan mirroring Gordon's expression.

Scott sighed in frustration knowing that they were right. "I know… you're right. Let's get packed up as fast as we can and meet dad at the rendezvous point." Scott, Gordon and Alan packed up in record time and hurried to the rendezvous to discuss the situation with their father and to make a rescue plan.

(TBC)


	6. Revenge is so Sweet

**Chapter 6: Revenge is so sweet**

_Christine was standing in a dark room and she was knee deep in fog. "Hello? Is anybody here?" she called, no one answered. After awhile a figured emerged from the darkness._

"_Hello there, Miss…ahhh Lt. Carter. I took the liberty to scan your memories so I knew what to call you." said the Hood. "What Jeff and his pathetic Thunderbirds don't know is that my mind is more powerful than before and I don't get weakened anymore, so they're going to be a little bit surprised for what I have in store for them" he laughed._

"_What are you going to do with me then?" she demanded._

"_Well I was going to do this to Alan, but you'll have to suffice…you're going to kill the Thunderbirds, my dear" grinned the Hood. _

_It was turn for her to laugh now "You're crazy…I would never harm them. They're family to me"_

"_They may be, but you won't know that they are by the time I'm done with you. All I need is a couple of hours in your mind and you'll be under my command. I've tried this on the most powerful minds I could find and it didn't take long to break them" he laughed and vanished…Then the nightmares began. _

Brains was sitting on the floor struggling with his bindings when he heard someone groan. He turned around to see Christine beginning to stir.

Christine bolted up regretting it instantly, her hand shooting to her head grimacing. "How long was I out?" she asked.

"About a ff...ff…ff couple of hours" answered a very relieved Brains. "Are you alright?"

Christine appeared pale, exhausted and very jumpy. "I…I'm fine. What happened while I was out?" she asked looking to see where the Hood was.

"When you were knocked ou…ou…unconscious the Hood went to go to meditate while Transom was wor…wor…wor…tinkering with the new defense system" informed Brains. "She unfortunately hacked in and it's now online. The Tracy's won't be able to get on the island"

"Shit…oh sorry"

"Oh no, sh…sh…shit indeed." Even in the situation that they were in, she couldn't help but smile at his comment. Then the Hood entered the room.

"Ahhh…I can see that Lt. Carter has woken up from her little nap. Let's see how far we have progressed with your…training" smiled the Hood.

"What's he talking about?" asked Brains with a perplexed look at Christine.

"Whatever I do Brains, it's not the real me" she said as two guards grabbed her and injected her in the arm with a needle. She noticed she was starting to get sluggish while trying to fight off the guards.

"You are quite right Lt. Carter" said the Hood "but the Tracy's won't know that." Then his eyes changed to the familiar cat slit red, Christine was barely conscious and clutched her head, then she slumped to the floor. When she awoke she looked at Brains with cloudy empty eyes and walked over to stand beside the Hood. "Don't worry Professor Hackenbacker she's still in there…barely" laughed the Hood.

"Wh...wh…what have you done to her?" demanded Brains.

"Why I just used her fears against her and the little sedative I gave her helped me use them more effectively. You didn't know professor, but little Miss Lieutenant here has blamed herself for the death of Mrs. Tracy and fears that the Tracy's would turn on her one day" explained the Hood

"The Tracy's would ne…ne…never do that" argued Brains.

"Yes, I know" said the Hood disgusted at the Tracy's loyalty. "Even Lt. Carter knows that too, but somehow this fear is still deep inside her." The Hood laughed and walked out of the control room with Christine trailing behind. Right at that moment Brains knew that the situation has gone from bad to worse.

(TBC)


	7. The Plan

**Chapter 7: The Plan**

When the Hood cut off the transmission Jeff was fuming, he turned to Virgil who seemed to be reflecting on the turn of events. "Virgil, I want you to pack up the Mole. We're meeting Scott, Gordon, and Alan ASAP"

"FAB" said Virgil and left to go pack up.

When they arrived at the rendezvous point Scott, Gordon, and Alan were already out of Thunderbird 1 discussing their plan of action. Jeff climbed out of Thunderbird 2 with Virgil not far behind and came face to face with a very angry and stressed Scott.

"We have to go home now. The Hood won't be so lenient this time. He's probably going to kill them" rambled Scott.

Jeff wasn't surprised this time at Scott's anxiety. He could tell that Scott was worried about Brains and Fermat, but most of his worry was for Christine. "Don't worry, we're going to stop him for good this time" Jeff said reassuring his eldest son. Before anybody could say anything, there was a call.

"Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 2" said John

"We're here, what's going on son?" replied Jeff

"It's good to here your voice" said John. "Fermat just arrived in Thunderbird 3. He filled me in on what happened down there and…he might even have a plan to get you guys back on the island" he said the later with a smile.

"That's great!" said Scott.

"So what's the plan Fermat?" asked Virgil.

"When Dad and I were on Thunderbird 5 a ff…few weeks ago. We put in a new system. This system is able to track all of the mm…movement in the house if it ever was compromised again" informed Fermat.

"You're the man, Fermat" said Alan.

"Also, my dad was able to make a back door just incc…case the security system was activated and we were locked out. The back door is a tr…trapdoor in the reef that is a mile north of the lagoon, jj…just out of range of the security net. The door leads to a tt…tunnel that will take you right into the lagoon and th…then your in the clear" said Fermat.

"Dad and I should bring in Thunderbirds 1 and 2 because the Hood would be expecting us to show up" said Scott

"Your right" said Jeff. "Virgil, I want you, Gordon and Alan to take Thunderbird 4 to the backdoor. There, Alan and Gordon will dive down and enter it" said Jeff "John, I want you and Fermat to monitor the movement in the house and guide them to the den so they can turn off the defense net for Virgil to enter the lagoon in Thunderbird 4."

"Then after all of that, we can get the house back by taking down the guards one at a time and then eventually get the Hood" said Alan.

"Wow, Alan you are smarter than you look, despite what everyone's says" smiled Gordon. Alan shot him a look that could turn anyone's blood cold.

"Alright you two" said Jeff "let's get going our hour is almost up" Scott ran for Thunderbird 1 and the rest boarded Thunderbird 2 to turn their plan into action.

In the mean time, Brains was trying to formulate his own plan of escape. His train of thought was interrupted when the Hood returned with Christine in tow. Christine had a different outfit on this time. She was wearing combat boots, black fatigue pants and a black tank top (like the rest of the Hood's henchmen) and was armed with a pistol.

Brains wasn't surprised to see how Scott was attracted to her even though he has denied it several times. In addition to her being really smart, she's beautiful and in very, very good shape. Brains thought she could probably beat Scott if they ever had a sparring match.

"Now that Lt. Carter is in her proper attire…the Tracy's will be totally convinced that she works for me now" grinned the Hood.

"You'll ne..never get away with this" said Brains "they'll see right through this li…li…façade of yours and know that she's being con…co…manipulated by you"

"Oh we'll see professor" said the Hood.

"Sir, Thunderbirds 1 and 2 are heading towards us. Their ETA will be 10 minutes" interrupted Transom.

"Thank you Transom. Well professor this has been a lovely chat, but I have some banks to go rob" said the Hood and he left the room with Christine following closely behind.

(TBC)


	8. Surprise!

**Chapter 8: Surprise!**

Scott was getting really antsy traveling back to the island. He promised to himself that this was the last straw. The Hood has tried to kill his family including himself before which has made him mad, but the Hood has now hurt Christine and that made him furious. 'The Hood is not going to walk away from this attack' Scott thought 'not if I get my hands on him.'

"Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 1" called Jeff, startling Scott out of his thoughts. "I just dropped off Thunderbird 4 and I'm now continuing towards home"

"FAB, Dad" said Scott, hoping that they will get out of this crisis in one piece.

When they landed in the hangar, Jeff and Scott walked out of their crafts with their hands in the air indicating that they weren't armed. The Hood was waiting there with the one called Mullion and a couple of guards. Scott noticed that one of them was a woman, but he couldn't see her face.

"Thank you Jeff, for being so punctual" grinned the Hood.

"I want to see my people" demanded Jeff. That received a punch in the stomach from Mullion. Scott rushed over to help him up glaring at Mullion.

The Hood motioned and the guards parted to show the back of the female guard. She turned around and Jeff was horrified that the guard was Christine. She walked up to the Hood and stood beside him. "Do you like my new personal guard Jeff?" laughed the Hood.

"You bastard, what have you done to her?" rasped Jeff, still trying to gasp for air from the punch.

"Why I have done nothing. Lt. Carter has been working for me the entire time" replied the Hood with a broad smile. The look of shock and horror on the two Tracy's was enough to make the Hood laugh even louder.

Scott walked up to Christine "Christine it's me Scott. How can you do this? I thought we were family?" Christine didn't answer and stared into nothing. Her eyes seemed to be devoid of the sparkle that he loved so much. Scott saw the area of her face where Mullion had hit her beginning to bruise. He stepped up to her until their faces were inches apart "Please Christine say something?" pleaded Scott, she didn't even flinch.

The hurt look on Scott's face made Jeff's heart break. Then Scott turned to the Hood with so much anger Jeff thought no human being could ever possess.

"What the hell have you done to her! That is not Christine, so I want to see her now!" he demanded shaking with rage and lunged for the Hood. Before Scott could even get within arms length of the Hood he was overwhelmed by darkness.

Jeff was stunned by the accusation Scott made at the Hood. Then Scott lunged at the Hood. Jeff tried to stop him because that move would have been the last that Scott would ever make. In a way it was fortunate that Christine brought out her pistol and knocked him out with it before he reached the Hood.

"Well I'm glad you're on my side" the Hood said to Christine "Now pick him up and carry him to the den…after you tie up Jeff" he ordered and walked away.

Christine grabbed some rope in the storage locker and proceeded to tie up Jeff and Scott. She slung Scott over her shoulder and started to the den. Mullion shoved Jeff in the same direction to follow her. During the walk Jeff thought he saw a single tear streak down her impassive face.

When they entered the den Jeff sighed with relief to see Brains sitting in the corner tied up, but in one piece. Brains looked up at Jeff and attempted a weak smile. "Are you okay Brains?" asked Jeff while he was being shoved down beside him.

"I'm ff…ff…okay Mr. Tracy" he replied. "What happened to Scott?" as Scott was being dropped unceremoniously to the ground by Christine.

"Christine knocked him out when he went after the Hood in the hangar… she's a lot faster than I thought" said Jeff. Then they heard a moan come from Scott. "Scott, son wake up" said Jeff.

Scott slowly opened his eyes and looked at Jeff "How long was I out?"

"Not very long" answered Jeff.

Scott slowly sat up realizing that his hands were tied and that Brains was with them. "Hey Brains, How's it going?" he said trying to lighten the mood a bit. Brains just smiled sadly.

"Scott, why did you ask the Hood what had he done to Christine?" asked Jeff "She seemed to be working for him"

"She's not dad. When I looked in her eyes there was no recognition of who I was" Scott answered.

"But she could be just doing that out of training" countered Jeff.

"True, she could have. But it wasn't just that, it seemed like there was nothing there in her eyes. No anger, disgust or gloating. They were just empty" said Scott

"He's right Mr. Tracy" said Brains "the Hood appears to have entered her mind and is now manipulating her thoughts"

"Do you think it could have been an act that they were putting on to make us believe that?" asked Jeff, thinking out loud.

"N…n…no, Mr. Tracy. When he invaded my mind a year ago tru…tru…believe me when I say he's very strong and it's very unpleasant" said Brains.

Jeff turned to Christine who was standing guard by the door and hoped what Brains was saying was true. All of a sudden she was starting to fidget and her eyes were beginning to wander in confusion instead of the blank stare just moments before. Then out of the blue she snapped out of her trance and her eyes went to them.

"Oh my God Mr. Tracy! What happened? What's going on?" she asked puzzled. Before Jeff could answer Transom and Mullion entered the room.

"Sir, Lt. Carter is awake!" Transom called in her comlink to the Hood.

"Mullion sedate her now so I can get control again. I'll be there in a few minutes" said the Hood over the comlink.

"Yes sir" grinned Mullion and pulled out a needle.

Christine spun around and kicked Mullion in the stomach with no affect. Mullion just laughed and continued towards her. Christine started backing away from him and secretly pulled her pocket knife out of her rear pocket, which she carried with her all of the time. She pretended to trip and fall beside Scott passing the knife off to him unnoticed by Mullion. She gave him a kiss on the cheek then attacked Mullion. He dodged her attack, punched her in the stomach and jabbed her in the arm with the needle. Christine stumbled and hit the ground hard, unmoving.

"Nighty Night" laughed Mullion.

Scott couldn't take it anymore. During the fight he cut his ropes and he now got up and rushed Mullion. His fist connected with Mullion's jaw.

Mullion stumbled a little and grinned at Scott "I've always wanted a challenge." He then did a roundhouse kicked that hit Scott's ribs. Scott flew into the wall with so much force it made the computer monitors shake. Surprisingly though Scott was still conscious and was attempting to rise. Mullion marched over, picked him up by the throat and proceeded to choke him.

"Please stop!" pleaded Jeff.

"Why should I?" asked Mullion.

"Because if you don't, I'll never tell you the location of Thunderbird 6" said Jeff. Both Mullion, Transom and Scott, still being choked, looked at him in disbelief.

"Everybody knows there are only five Thunderbirds" said Transom.

"There is a sixth one though and if you let him go I'll show you where it's located. Three ships are always better than two to rob the world banks" said Jeff.

"Alright" said Mullion and he let go of a gasping and barely conscious Scott. "But if you're lying he's dead" pointing at Scott and left the room to go inform the Hood of this new situation.

"Are you okay?" asked Jeff turning to Scott.

Scott had moved his way to Christine who was still unconscious and was cradling her in his arms. "Yeah, I'm fine" he winced. "Why did Mullion sedate her?" he looked at Jeff.

"It seems to be easier for the Hood to c…c…manipulate her" replied Brains. "He said that he's u…u…using her fears against her to gain control"

"Did he say what fear he was using against her?" inquired Jeff.

"Abandonment" said Brains, not elaborating to Jeff about the entire fear. It would break Jeff's and the boys' hearts if they knew that she was scared of them hating her for the death of Lucille Tracy.

Their conversation was interrupted by the Hood entering the room. His eyes changed again "Christine, you have to learn not to sleep on the job." Christine's eyes shot open and she got up out of Scott's grasp and stood by the Hood. She was pale and was starting to get dark circles under her eyes.

"Now Jeff, why don't you show us the hiding place of this Thunderbird 6 of yours" requested the Hood.

(TBC)


	9. The Debut

**Chapter 9: The Debut**

"Okay guys, the backdoor should be 10 degrees off the starboard bow" said Virgil inside Thunderbird 4.

"FAB" replied Gordon. When Thunderbird 2 dropped Thunderbird 4 off, Virgil, Gordon and Alan started as fast as they could go towards the backdoor.

"Thank God, today was grocery day and Tin-Tin decided to go with her parents" said Alan, who was thankful that she was out of danger this time.

"I know…I wouldn't want to think what the Hood would do to her if she was there" added Virgil over the comlink.

Gordon and Alan continued down to the bottom of the reef. It took them a couple of minutes to locate the door, but it didn't take long for them to get it open. "If I've said it before I'll say it again, Brains is an absolute genius and I'll buy him a drink when this is all over" said Gordon.

"Gordon, you're not old enough to buy him a drink" said Virgil.

"Well it's the thought that counts" replied Alan.

"When you guys are in the tunnel we'll loose radio contact. We want to keep the chatter down to a minimum, so when you get in the house I don't want you guys to talk on the radio just listen to John's and Fermat's instructions. When you guys turn off the security net signal me and I'll be there in a jiffy" said Virgil.

"Did you just say 'jiffy'?" asked Gordon trying not to laugh.

Using a very poor British accent Alan said "Well it is the sporting thing kids say today."

"Cute, you two are real cute. Now hurry up" said Virgil rolling his eyes at his two younger brothers. "And be careful" he added worriedly.

"We will" said Gordon and they vanished in the tunnel. Then Virgil just leaned back and started the waiting game.

It wasn't too long until Gordon and Alan made it to the lagoon. When they reached the shore they removed their heavy dive gear and started for the house. On the way there Alan stopped dead in his tracks looking at the side of the mountain the house is built beside.

"Alan this is no time for sight seeing" said Gordon turning around impatiently.

Alan was staring at the side of the mountain "Gordon have you noticed this split in the mountain before?"

"What split?"

"This one" as Alan pointed to it. The split appeared to travel a good one hundred feet up, three hundred feet across and back down to the ground. "It looks like a door similar to the hangar door Thunderbird 2 comes out of, but smaller"

"I've never noticed it before. Well we can ask dad later, we have something a little more pressing to attend to…like I don't know…saving our family!" retorted Gordon.

"Alright, jeez I just thought it was something I should point out so I don't think I'm going crazy or something"

"Alan you're already crazy"

"Oh ha..ha..ha, you're funny"

"I do my best" smiled Gordon and they continued through the jungle.

Scott, Jeff and Brains were being escorted to the hangar by the Hood, Mullion and Transom with Christine not too far behind. Scott tilted his head towards Jeff whispering "Why did you tell the Hood that there's a sixth Thunderbird? We don't want to piss them off any more than they already are."

"Relax Scott. We'll be okay" assured Jeff.

"You're asking me to relax when we're lying to them about the existence of another Thunderbird. I wish I had your confidence"

"Actually Scott there is an ad…add…another Thunderbird" said Brains.

"What? How long were you two going to keep it secret?" asked Scott in disbelief that his father would keep something like this a secret.

"We were actually going to reveal it in a few weeks" replied Jeff.

"Shut up with the chit chat" ordered Mullion shoving Scott with his pistol.

When the entered the hangar Jeff guided them towards an empty wall "Well this is Thunderbird 6"

The Hood stared at the wall started to laugh "You have got to be kidding me. I'm not stupid, this is clearly not Thunderbird 6. What's up your sleeve Jeff?"

"Nothing. I need you to untie me so I can open the access panel to get in." The Hood looked at him skeptically.

"He's right, sir. There is a panel on the wall approximately twenty feet away" informed Transom.

The Hood beckoned for Christine "Lt. Carter I want you to untie Jeff and escort him to the panel. If he does anything suspicious shoot him"

Christine untied Jeff and escorted him to the wall with her pistol pointed at his back. He opened up the panel and put in his access code. The hangar started to rumble as the wall suddenly opened up and Thunderbird 6 finally had its unveiling.

(TBC)

**Author's Notes**

**Ohhh…doesn't that tick you off that I didn't tell you what Thunderbird 6 is. Well don't worry it'll be here soon enough. **


	10. Here comes John

**Chapter 10: Here comes John**

Alan and Gordon finally made it to the house. "How are we going to get in dad's den?" wondered Gordon out loud.

"Follow me" said Alan. They snuck around the pool to one of the ventilation shafts. "This is how Tin-Tin, Fermat and I eavesdropped on the Hood last year."

They crawled through the vents and peeked into the den. There was nobody in sight. "John is there anybody around?" asked Gordon in the comlink.

"Negative, but I'll keep a watch out for you" he replied.

"FAB" said Gordon and he and Alan dropped in the den.

Alan started hacking into the system to shut down the security net, but soon after he realized he couldn't shut it down. "They seemed to put up some kind of complex firewall, I can't get in"

"Let me try" said Fermat over the comlink. After a couple of tense minutes Fermat got through. "I've hacked in so all you need to do now is shut it down manually"

"Thanks Fermat" said Alan.

Gordon and Alan proceeded to shut down the security net manually. The security system needed at least two of the Tracy's for retinol scans and voice recognition to shut it off. When that was done they put in a command that would prevent anyone to hack back into the system.

"Guys two guards are coming your way" said John.

Alan and Gordon bolted for the vent. Gordon boosted Alan up and was on his way up when one of the guards grabbed him and threw him away from the vent. Gordon landed with a thud as the wind was knocked out of him.

Alan, not leaving without Gordon, jumped down on the first guard knocking them both to the ground. The guard was rendered unconscious from the impact. The second guard called for back up, then attacked Alan with a punch in the kidneys. Alan hit the ground in pain. The guard pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Alan's head, but before he could pull the trigger he crumpled to the ground. Gordon was standing over him with one of their dad's paperweights in his hand.

"I knew it had to be good for something other than holding down paper" he shrugged.

"You are so weird" said Alan as Gordon helped him up.

"Guys more guards are coming after you. Get out of there!" said John.

"Too late" said Alan as he and Gordon saw laser sights pointed at their chests. The guards came in and tied up Gordon and Alan. Then they decided to bring them down to the hangar where the Hood would likely reward them for their capture.

When the group reached the hangar, Alan and Gordon saw the Hood standing in front of a wall with Mullion and Transom. They also noticed Scott and Brains tied up waiting with the Hood.

"What's going on?" asked Alan.

"I haven't a clue" replied Gordon.

"Look there's dad and is that Christine?" said Alan not believing what he was seeing. There against the wall Jeff was typing on a control panel with Christine behind him with a pistol pointed to his back.

"I can't believe Christine is working for the Hood" said Gordon in shock "I thought we were family to her." Then the wall started opening up which drew his attention away from Christine "I don't remember the wall ever doing that"

The wall opened up to an additional hangar and there in the hangar was a giant helicopter that was half the size of Thunderbird 2. The helicopter was mostly black with silver accents on the sides and wings and there was "Thunderbird 6" painted on the side in silver as well. The helicopter seemed to be designed for hauling extremely heavy objects but it appeared to have a cargo compartment too. Gordon and Alan were interrupted from their awe by being pushed over to the Hood.

Scott just stood there in amazement at Thunderbird 6. He turned to his father and wondered how he was able to keep this a secret for so long. He heard some people walking behind him and turned around to see Alan and Gordon clad in their wetsuits being pushed towards them by a few guards.

"Sir, we found these two in the den. They took out two of our men and I think that they were able to shut down the security net" said one guard.

Transom rushed off to go check on the damage the two Tracy's made to the security system. Five minutes later she called "Sir, they were able to shut down the security net around the island and they appeared to have activated a hidden subroutine that is denying me access back into the system"

"Blast it! How do we get back in?" demanded the Hood.

"You don't" answered Jeff "its shut down and it'll take days for it to come back online"

"It doesn't really matter. I have your Thunderbirds and that's all that counts" grinned the Hood. "Let's get ready to bring our plan into action." The Hood walked over to Thunderbird 6 and sat in the cockpit. "This time we'll see if this isn't sabotaged like last year." He started pre-flight and nothing happened.

"Oh…by the way the rightful pilot of Thunderbird 6 has to start it. I was able to put in a command that will only allow the pilot to activate it for its maiden voyage" said Jeff.

"Well then which one of your boys is the pilot?" asked the Hood with thinning patience.

"Actually that's the funny thing. I haven't recruited the pilot for this Thunderbird yet, so that means it's useless"

The Hood glared at him with his rage simmering just below the surface, but was still able to keep calm "Lt. Carter I want you to take them back up in the den."

Christine pointed her pistol at the Tracy's and motioned for them to walk in front of her. When she had them in the den Mullion came in "This is so you don't wake up on us again." He injected her arm with another needle then left to help pack up the Thunderbirds.

"Okay, I'm really confused. What is going on?" asked Alan.

"Christine is being controlled by the Hood. He said that he's using her worst fears against her" said Scott looking like he was miles away. They turned to Christine who was just standing there staring into nothing.

"He's going on with his previous plan of robbing the world banks" added Jeff.

"We have to stop him" said Alan.

"Thank you Captain Obvious" grunted Gordon "but how? Like you said dad, Thunderbird 6 doesn't have a pilot so it won't work"

"Well that's not the entire truth" said Jeff "Thunderbird 6 does have a pilot. It's just the pilot is a little…preoccupied at the moment"

Alan sat there thinking that it might be John because Christine was up on Thunderbird 5 being trained for awhile and she could be his replacement, that way he could stay on the island with everyone instead of being in space.

"Scott do you still have the pocket knife Christine gave you?" asked Jeff.

Scott's face lit up from realization "Yeah, I do."

"Well start cutting" ordered Alan.

After John lost contact with Alan and Gordon he decided it was time to take some action of his own. "Fermat I want you to stay up here and monitor everything. I'm going down"

"FAB" said Fermat "be careful"

"I always am" and he left for Thunderbird 3.

While on his way down to Earth, John called Virgil "Virgil, you there?"

"Yes, I'm already at the lagoon and on my way to the house. Fermat just got me up to speed on what's happening"

"I want you to contact Fermat so he can to guide you to the ventilation shaft that'll lead you to the hangar bay without being seen"

"FAB. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to land right in the hangar" grinned John.

(TBC)


	11. The Fun Begins

**Chapter 11: The Fun Begins**

When Scott finished cutting through everybody's binds they agreed that they had to stop the Hood before he left the island and to do that they had to get by Christine. The group turned around at once to face her. She got ready in a fighting stance and jumped her.

They finally managed to tie Christine up, but not without her landing a few punches and kicks. Alan was sporting a bruised cheek while Gordon was getting the beginnings of a black eye. Jeff had a bruised jaw and Scott had a split lip. Brains was the only fortunate one with just a crack glasses lens. They rushed down to the hangar bay just as Thunderbird 3 was landing.

John landed Thunderbird 3 hoping that his quick harebrained plan works. He shut it down as fast as he could and he went to the weapons locker. There he grabbed a tranquilizer gun, about forty tranquilizer darts and about half a dozen stun grenades.

As John exited the craft he glanced in the hangar to see the Hood's men staring in surprise at Thunderbird 3 landing, he counted at least twenty. This was his chance; he started throwing the stun grenades at the men. As the grenades exploded the men were trying to find cover while the others were getting caught in the blasts falling to the ground unconscious. He counted ten down, so there shouldn't be that many left.

He loaded the tranquilizer gun and aimed it at some of the men who were still scrambling through the chaos. 'Three down about seven to go' he thought to himself. He glanced up to see movement at the entrance and was relieved to see his father, Brains and his brothers all in one piece. He saw Virgil drop down from the ventilation shaft and they started for Thunderbird 2. Some of the guards who weren't as close to the grenade blasts started to regain consciousness and then all hell broke loose.

The Hood exited Thunderbird 2 and saw a huge brawl in front of him. His eyes changed and Jeff, Alan, and John were thrown across the hangar. They all recovered and continued the brawl.

Gordon was almost to the Hood ready to throw a nice punch to his face. The Hood's eyes changed and Gordon was thrown up against the Firefly.

Virgil knocked a guard out with a pipe he found and ran towards Gordon who was unmoving. "Gordon come on wake up"

Gordon's eyes snapped open, when they made eye contact Virgil knew his brother was going to be fine. Then Gordon's eyes went huge as a tool box flew at them. Virgil shielded Gordon from the toolbox which hit him right in the back. Virgil fell to the ground.

"Virgil!" yelled Gordon.

Ever so slowly Virgil got up "I'm okay" stumbling a little trying to stand. Gordon helped him up and a guard came towards them. Gordon spun around and kicked the guard right in the knee, breaking it. The guard hit the ground screaming.

John finished off a guard and turned to see Alan being choked by a guard almost as big as Mullion. He ran over and tapped the guard on the shoulder "excuse me" he said. The guard turned around and was greeted with a fist to the nose. The guard dropped a very blue Alan clutching his nose.

Alan recovered fast and kicked the guy in the groin smiling "Thanks John"

"Alan just remind me never to make you mad" and they grinned.

The Hood was furious that his trained me were losing. When he thought that all hope of getting away was gone he looked up to see Christine entering the hangar. He smiled and gave her his last orders 'kill Scott Tracy'.

Scott took down two guards when Christine attacked. She ran up to him and kicked him right in the stomach. He stumbled to the ground as all of the air left his lungs. Before he could even recuperate she picked him up by his collar and punched him in the face.

Instead of fighting back he could try to talk to her and help her fight the Hood's control. "Christine it's me Scott" he gasped as she hit his ribs. "You have to snap out of this. You're stronger than the Hood"

She hesitated for a split second then continued with her assault. Scott was able to block most of them, but he was starting to tire. He thought maybe a memory would help her.

"Christine…remember when we were little and I sprained my ankle?" he asked. "I wanted to be left alone…" he dodged a kick "…and you kept on insisting that I do something …" she landed a punch "…so you made me play all of the board games you could find in the house…" he blocked a fist "…I acted annoyed and said that you should go play with the others the entire time…" stumbled from a kick "…I never told you, but I really had fun that day." She stopped and her eyes got that familiar sparkle back again, but the Hood unfortunately got control over her again.

Scott, being frustrated that it might be impossible to break the Hood's control finally decided it was time to fight back "I'm sorry Christine." He landed a couple of punches. She fell back into some crates but jumped right back into a fighting stance not even fazed. Scott groaned in disappointment now knowing that this wasn't going to be an easy fight.

Jeff and the rest of the boys finished off the men and were tying them up when the fight between Scott and Christine started. They saw that she was really doing a number on Scott. They heard him talking to her and she stopped her assault, but just for a second.

Then all of a sudden Scott started to fight back. Christine grabbed the pipe that Virgil found and swung it at Scott. Scott grabbed it in mid swing and punched her in the stomach. When Christine staggered Scott seized the pipe from her grasp and threw it away. She regained her balance and kicked Scott who blocked it, but anticipating the move Christine spun around and hit Scott in the ribs.

Scott gasped as he was punched in the same spot of ribs that Mullion had hit earlier and fell to the ground with Christine looming over.

"Stop toying with him and finish him off, now!" commanded the Hood enjoying this far too much. The Hood knew that the Tracy's would be devastated if the eldest was killed.

Jeff turned in horror to see Christine pull out her pistol and point it at Scott. Scott said something to her that Jeff couldn't hear and then the pistol went off.

(TBC)

**Author's Notes**

**Don't you just love cliffhangers!**


	12. Lovers Quarrel

**Chapter 12: Lovers Quarrel  
**

After Christine's punch to his ribs, Scott knew that the fight was over. He hit the ground gasping for air from the fight and the pain in his ribs. He heard the Hood command Christine to finish him off. She pulled out her pistol and pointed it at him. Scott thought he could try one more thing before he died, so he looked in her empty eyes and said "I love you, Christine." He closed his eyes and heard the gun go off.

The funny thing was that he thought dying from a bullet would be painful, but he felt nothing. Scott opened his eyes to see that the gun wasn't pointed at him anymore but towards Thunderbird 2. He turned to see the Hood getting up from the ground clutching his shoulder and struggling to get up Thunderbird 2. Scott got up shaking and looked at Christine.

Christine had at last broken the Hood's control over her and was looking at the Hood with eyes that were a blaze of fury than the blank stare just moments before. She was so mad at the Hood and herself for letting him take control of her that she was crying. Her pistol was still pointed at him and she was getting ready to pull the trigger again. Then she threw it to the ground looking at it like it just scalded her hand. She knew that if she killed him she would be no better than him. Christine looked up for the Hood, but he vanished.

The Hood ran up the ramp to the cockpit of Thunderbird 2. "Transom get this thing off the ground now!" he commanded.

"Yes sir" she answered taking a glance at his bleeding shoulder.

"Mullion, get Thunderbird 1 in the air now" the Hood ordered.

"Yes sir" he said and Thunderbirds 1 and 2 lifted off.

Jeff and the boys ran over to Scott and Christine, who were exhausted, bruised and bleeding, but relieved that the Hood was gone for the moment.

"Are you two okay?" asked Virgil.

"Yeah we're fine" said Scott taking a glance at Christine, who was just staring at Thunderbird 2 leaving.

"We have to go after them" said Gordon.

"Will you two be able to after the Hood?" Jeff asked Scott and Christine.

"Yeah" they said unanimously.

"Well let's move out" Jeff ordered. Everyone boarded Thunderbird 3, but Jeff stopped Christine before she could get on. He motioned for the rest to go on. "I want you to take Thunderbird 6. When you start pre-flight there will be a command that you have to get through in order to activate Thunderbird 6."

"Will I know it?" she asked.

"You're the only one who will know it" he grinned.

Christine smiled back and ran over to Thunderbird 6. She started pre-flight and a the command came up on one of the screens 'How many times do I have to ask you to call me Jeff?'

"At least one more time, sir" she answered and the lights went on in the cockpit "Sweet" she exclaimed.

The hangar door for Thunderbird 6 opened up and the floor of the room started moving towards the door. Christine started the turbines of Thunderbird 6 and they were music to her ears. She hadn't realized until that moment how much she missed flying helicopters, those being her specialty of course. The floor of the hangar slid outside so she can make a vertical lift-off and landing. Then she was gone.

"Thunderbird 6 to Thunderbird 3, I'm in the air. The Hood seems to be heading towards London." she reported.

"FAB" answered Gordon.

"What does the Hood have with London anyways? Couldn't he try another place?" asked Alan.

Ignoring Alan's question Christine asked "What was in Thunderbird 2's pod?"

There was a brief silence, the Virgil spoke up seriously "the Thunderizer."

Christine sighed in irritation, 'so the Hood's probably going to take the front door approach and use the Thunderizer on the safe door.' She decided to push Thunderbird 6 to the limit and get there as fast as she could.

(TBC)

**Author's Notes**

**Sorry about this being a short chapter I couldn't think of anything else :)****  
**


	13. The Final Battle

**Chapter 13: The Final Battle**

Christine landed Thunderbird 6 to see the Thunderizer unloading from Thunderbird 2's pod. She grabbed one of the tranquilizer guns and rushed out of Thunderbird 6. Mullion and the Hood were in the Thunderizer and Transom was guiding them off the ramp. Christine lined Transom up in her sights and fired. The dart hit her right in the neck and she collapsed. Christine chuckled "Sweet dreams."

The Hood and Mullion saw Transom collapse and swung the Thunderizer around so it was targeting the London Eye (the world's biggest Ferris wheel). Then the Hood fired taking down two of the support struts of the London Eye and proceeded to the bank.

The Tracys were exiting Thunderbird 3 just as the London Eye was fired upon. They heard Christine over the comlink "Guys get Thunderbird 2 in the air ASAP. I have a plan."

They boarded Thunderbird 2 and it was in the air in no time. Thunderbirds 2 and 6 made it over to the London Eye just as it was starting to tip over. Christine fired four support cables from Thunderbird 6 to prevent the London Eye from falling on the pedestrians screaming below.

"Thunderbird 2 to base, are you sure that Thunderbird 6 can hold that?" asked Alan.

"D…d…no need to worry Alan, it was designed to be able to lift Thunderbird 2" assured Brains which made everyone's eyebrows shoot up in amazement followed by Gordon whistling his.

"Okay guys, I want you to use the rescue platform to evacuate the civilians that are on the London Eye. When that's done I'll lower the London Eye slowly and then we can go after the Hood" Christine ordered.

"Yes ma'am" they said smiling at her taking command so suddenly.

The rescue went very smoothly and before they knew it they were finished. Thunderbirds 2 and 6 landed down gracefully again and everybody ran into the bank of London.

The bank was already empty, due to the Thunderizer in the middle of the building tunneling right through the safe door. Mullion was watching guard as the Hood was manipulating the controls of the Thunderizer. Mullion smiled thinking what he was going to spend his millions on when he was rudely interrupted by five Tracys jumping him.

While the boys were trying to restrain Mullion, Christine snuck over to the Thunderizer. She pulled out the tranquilizer gun she still had and aimed it mere inches from the Hood's head. "Stop what you're doing now" she commanded.

"Well, Hello there Lt. Carter. It's nice to see that you're awake and in full control again" teased the Hood his eyes changing red.

Christine shook her head for a second fighting off the Hood's control "You're not going to do that again to me" she said "You are going to be stopped for good this time"

The Hood stepped out of the Thunderizer "on the contrary my dear" he said taking off his jacket to show C4 strapped all over a vest. The Hood activated a timer counting down from ten minutes "If you do try to stop me this bomb will go off" showing her a protected detonation switch on the vest too.

"You wouldn't be stupid enough to blow yourself up. This is a lose-lose situation for you" she retorted.

"Actually, no. If I detonate the bomb the Tracys will die and my revenge is complete. If you let me go free I still win."

Seeing that Christine wasn't backing down he sighed "I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way" with on quick swipe he knocked the gun out of her hands. "You have no idea who you are messing with"

"Neither do you" she smiled and attacked the Hood.

Mullion was finally restrained and the Tracys stood there catching their breath. They heard fighting and turned to see the Hood and Christine in hand to hand combat. Christine was driving the Hood back towards the safe. The Hood seemed to be having difficulty blocking most of the blows she was inflicting. When Christine got more confidence and thought she was winning, the Hood attacked with vengeance.

Christine was barely able to block all of the attacks and she was beginning to weary. She glanced to see the Tracys hurrying to assist her "Get out of here now!" she screamed "he has C4…he's going to blow up the building in ten minutes!"

Scott stopped them "Evacuate the area and stay away. I'll go help Christine and get her out of here. That's an order." He looked at his brothers knowing that they didn't want to leave him, but they nodded and left following which was probably his last orders. He watched them leave hoping that he will see them again after all of this.

Christine was finished, she hit the ground exhausted knowing that she couldn't get back up. Then the Hood pushed his foot to her throat, choking her. He grinned in triumph but stopped and looked up to see Scott rushing towards them. The Hood noticed the tranquilizer gun just two feet from Christine's hand. Christine went for it, but the Hood's eyes changed and the gun flew to his hand before she could grab it. He fired it at Scott and the dart hit him right in the shoulder, but Scott was close enough that he was able to tackle the Hood off Christine before falling unconscious.

The Hood pushed Scott's limp form off of him and got up to finish Christine off, but she was gone. The Hood looked around everywhere to see where she was hiding but she seemed to have vanished. "Ohhh Christine…Where are you?" he called. There was no answer. Then the Hood pulled out a gun from an ankle holster and pointed it at Scott. "If you don't come out and surrender I'm going to kill him!"

Christine stood up from her hiding place from the Thunderizer and walked towards the Hood with her hands in the air. The Hood smiled and pointed the gun at her chest and fired. She dodged, but the bullet was faster and it hit her upper left arm. Christine hit the ground hissing in pain watching helplessly as the Hood pointed the gun at Scott.

The Hood cocked the gun "Say good bye to your boyfriend"

Letting her fear and rage engulf every fiber of her being Christine got up and attacked the Hood with renewed strength. She knocked the gun out of his hand which skidded away and elbowed him right in the nose. The Hood stumbled clutching his nose while his eyes watered, but Christine gave him no reprieve and continued her assault.

The Hood hit the ground clutching his already injured shoulder that Christine punched. He was tired and had no strength to get back up. He saw the glint of his gun and went for it, but Christine was faster this time and she was standing over him with the gun in her hand. She looked at the timer on the vest and saw that they had four minutes left.

"Now my dear" she said mocking the Hood "you're going to deactivate the bomb or I'm going to put a bullet in your skull!"

The Hood laughed and then smashed the protective cover over the detonation switch which triggered the bomb. The timer counted down twice as fast. Christine looked around and noticed a room not too far away hoping there was still a chance of survival. She ran as fast as she could to Scott and dragged him to the room, the whole time hearing the Hood laughing hysterically.

"You're never going to live through this!" he yelled "This bomb is going to flatten half of the building and you along with it!"

At that comment Christine shut the door. She flipped a table on its side and dragged Scott behind it. She shielded Scott as much as she could with her body then she heard an explosion and the walls started rumbling. The door ripped off the wall and that was the last thing she saw before being consumed by darkness.

John, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan were outside when the bomb blew. They turned t see half of the building collapsing. It didn't take to long for the dust to settle. When it did Alan activated his wrist comlink "Scott are you there? Scott can you here me?" There was no answer. "Damnit Scott quit dicking around!" pleaded Alan.

John snapped in commander mode "Virgil, you and I will take Thunderbirds 2 and 6 and start removing the large pieces of rubble. Alan and Gordon you guys coordinate the ground recovery. Let's go!" and off they went.

After an hour of searching, their hope was starting to wear thin. Alan refused to give up but the rest knew that the chances of finding Scott and Christine alive were becoming hopeless.

Two hours later, Alan's voice was getting hoarse from calling Scott and Christine. He stopped digging and started to cry from exhaustion and his vanishing hope. Now he knew they were just searching to find their bodies.

Gordon saw Alan and came over to give him a hug shedding silent tears of his own. "It's okay sprout. We'll find them."

"No it's not okay, even if we find them they're going to be dead" he sobbed.

"Don't you ever think that Alan. They're going to be alive and we will find them. I promise" he reassured his little brother.

Just when they were about to go back to work they heard knocking and a muffled voice coming from underneath. Gordon and Alan looked at each other with renewed hope and started digging.

Fifteen minutes later they saw an opening. Alan squeezed in and looked up at Gordon with a giant smile on his face "They're here and they're alive!"

(TBC)

**Author's Notes  
Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I'll just blame it on Mid-terms. Hope you enjoyed the chapter the others will follow soon :)**


	14. Recovery

**Chapter 14: Recovery**

Scott awoke in a bath of white light. He thought 'I can't be dead…can I?' while his eyes adjusted he realized he was in the infirmary on Tracy island. Scott looked around and noticed he had a bandage on his head.

He started to get out of bed when Brains walked in. "Hey Scott you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Great" he lied with a smile.

After checking Scott's vitals and marking his chart Brains said "I'll go ge…ge…retrieve your father" and left the room.

Scott settled back down in bed wondering what happened and how did he get here. His thoughts were interrupted when Jeff entered the room.

"Good Afternoon, how are you son?"

"I'm fine I guess. How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?" Scott shook his head. "Well, the Hood returned and tried to get to us again" answered Jeff.

Scott just sat there trying to remember anything "I don't know why I can't remember."

"What do you remember?"

"I remember going to Japan, but after that it's all fuzzy"

"Well…it'll come back in time. You have some bruised ribs and a concussion, so if you don't rest I'll make your brothers come in and sing you to sleep" Jeff smiled and left Scott who was smiling and started to drift off back to sleep from exhaustion of talking to his father.

_Flashback_

_"…if you harm a hair on her head I will hunt you down to the centre of the earth and kill you!"… extreme worry and fear for Christine. _

"_Christine it's me Scott. How can you do this? I thought we were family?" …feeling anger and betrayal. _

"_What the hell have you done to her!...loathing that Christine was being manipulated to hurt them._

_Looking at Thunderbird 6 in amazement. _

"_I love you, Christine"…seeing Christine's eyes change back to normal._

_Rescuing people on the London Eye…turning around to see Christine fighting the Hood and losing... a dart in the shoulder, then nothing. _

_End Flashback_

Scott woke up shaken from the events beginning to flood back into his mind. Shielding his eyes from the sun rising outside, he looked around in alarm to find Christine, but she was no where to be found.

Brains entered the room to see Scott looking around frantically. "Scott calm down. What's wrong?"

"Where's Christine?" he almost begged.

"She's right here." Brains pulled back the privacy curtain that was beside Scott to show a very injured and deathly pale Christine in the bed. Christine was still getting oxygen, her arm was in a sling and her left leg was slightly elevated.

"What's her condition?"

"She has a co…cou…few cracked ribs, a gun shot wound to the arm, a piece of shr…sh…metal in her leg from the explosion and…" Brains hesitated.

"And what Brains?" asked Scott.

"She's in a c…coma" he stammered out.

Scott sat there in disbelief "How?" he stuttered trying to be strong.

"The Hood manipulated her mind so much that it n…n…needs time to heal. The thing is we d…d…don't know how m…mm…much time she needs to heal" then proceeded to close the curtain.

Scott said "Can you please keep it open?"

"Sure Scott" smiled Brains who proceeded to check Christine's vitals and scribbled something on her chart. "The others should be here soon and will want to see how you're doing."

Ten minutes later Alan, Tin-Tin, Virgil, Gordon, and John came in the room. Scott tore his gaze away from Christine to greet them with a weak smile. Tin-Tin greeted Scott first and let his brothers visit while she went to talk to Brains.

"Hey Scott, Brains said that you should be out of this joint tomorrow" said Alan trying to lighten Scott's mood.

"Yeah" said Gordon "you don't even have to eat any Jell-O this time" making everyone chuckle.

"Well get some rest and we might smuggle in some ice cream later" said Virgil patting Scott's arm to silently reassure him that everything will be fine. Everyone left except John who waited behind to talk to Scott in private.

"So how long have I been out?" asked Scott.

"About three days" John answered smiling at the shocked look on Scott's face. "It's okay there haven't been any calls for International Rescue, so you didn't miss much…except Virgil and I pulling a prank on Alan and Gordon which was awesome." He noticed that Scott really wasn't paying attention so he continued "Oh…and the news got out about our identity so the press will be here tomorrow"

"Huh?...WHAT?" said Scott just processing what John said.

John laughed "Ahhh…..so you were paying some attention"

"You're funny John, real funny" Scott looked at Christine.

"I tend to have my moments" he smiled then looked at Scott with worry etched on his face "She's going to be fine Scott. Christine's a fighter, she'll pull through this"

"I should have pushed dad more to bring her with us to the rescue…or…I should have been there to protect her…or…"

"Scott, look at me" John interrupted. He made Scott stare right in his eyes before he continued "Don't go beating yourself up. It wasn't your fault, you did all you could do and Christine is probably grateful for what you did"

Scott nodded and locked his tear filled eyes with John's silently thanking him. John hugged his older brother who started crying from guilt and exhaustion. John rocked Scott back and forth reassuring him quietly that everything is fine.

After awhile Scott's sobs died down and John looked to see that he fell asleep. He leaned Scott back in the bed and tucked him in. He knew that Scott's episode was caused by the painkillers, but he was happy that Scott was getting this off his chest instead of bottling it up inside.

John walked to Christine's bed and held her hand. "You're a lucky girl Christine and when you wake up tell him how much you care about him, he needs you…we all do" he bent down and kissed her on the forehand, then he left the infirmary wiping tears from his face.

(TBC)


	15. Bad Dreams

**Chapter 15: Bad Dreams**

_Christine woke up to see she was in the infirmary on Tracy island and that the sun rising outside. She saw Tin-Tin sitting in one of the visitors chairs reading a magazine. _

_Tin-Tin looked up from her magazine and smiled seeing that Christine was awake "Well good morning sunshine" _

_"Hello yourself" smiled Christine "where's Scott?" glancing at the other beds._

_"After all of his whining, Brains finally let him out"_

_Christine laughed weakly and winced as her ribs contracted._

_"Christine, I'm sorry"_

_"Oh…it's nothing…"she shrugged. "I've been through a lot worse" That made Tin-Tin raise her eyebrows in surprise and interest. "I'll tell you that story another time" she smiled_

_"Well are you ready to blow this popsicle stand?" asked Tin-Tin._

_Christine giggled "You have to stop making me laugh"_

_Tin-Tin smiled "First we have to get you out of that hospital gown and into some normal clothes" lifting up a duffel bag. "You have to be the only person that owns all pajama pants and no shorts which would have been helpful to check your leg so, I brought down some of your shirts and I took the liberty to go in Scott's room and raid his pajama drawer for some boxers" she winked._

_Christine looked at Tin-Tin embarrassed and trying to hide her face which was changing every shade of red imaginable. _

_"Here, let me help you into the washroom so we can make you beautiful" said Tin-Tin ignoring Christine's reaction. Tin-Tin helped Christine out of bed and into the washroom. _

_Christine grabbed some clothes from the duffel bag "Thanks Tin-Tin I can manage from here though" _

_Several minutes later Christine came out of the washroom wearing Scott's boxers with a t-shirt. She was struggling to get her sweatshirt on but her ribs were protesting too much. She managed to get her head covered and didn't that there was someone else in the room._

_"Tin-Tin can you help me get this one?" she asked._

_"Sure" said Tin-Tin. Christine totally oblivious to who was really helping her said "Tin-Tin you have to be one of the bravest girls I have met to go in Scott's room and get these boxers for me" _

_Christine's head emerged from the sweatshirt and instead of seeing Tin-Tin she came face to face with a muscular chest under a light blue shirt. She looked up and saw that it was a very red faced Scott. _

_She finally understood what she said and started to blush "Oh…Scott…I'll change and give these back" she went to leave but a gentle grip on her shoulder made her stop and turn around. _

_"It's okay, keep them. They look better on you anyway" he blushed even more just realizing what he said. _

_"Thanks Scott" she said bashfully not realizing that they were starting to drift closer together. _

_Their faces were inches apart when Alan popped his head into the infirmary "Guys, breakfast is ready" and ran off. _

_Scott looked at Christine and smiled "wait here" he left the infirmary and returned with a wheelchair. "Your ride mi'lady" he said using a British accent and saw her frown at it. Christine opened her mouth to argue but he put his hand up stopping her. "You're going to have to get used to being pushed around in a wheelchair for awhile chicky pooh" planting his hands on his hips. "You'll graduate to crutches when your shoulder is healed"_

_She smiled and saluted with her good arm "Yes, sir!" and sat in the wheelchair._

_Scott pushed her into the living room smiling that he won the little argument. They saw John and Gordon sitting at the table not fully awake. Everyone else was sitting across from them trying to fight smiles from their faces. _

_Christine and Scott stayed where they were perplexed at everyone else's behaviour. Then Christine saw why they were smiling. She quietly got Scott's attention and they saw that Jeff was sneaking up to John and Gordon. When Jeff was inches away from their heads he screamed. Everyone jumped a little but not as much as John and Gordon. They both grabbed for each other and fell on the floor still holding onto one another. Everyone burst out laughing while John and Gordon glared at their father. Jeff just shrugged smiling and told them that he couldn't help it. Scott and Christine were able to collect themselves the fastest and entered the room like they didn't see anything happen._

"_Good morning" she greeted everyone as she was pushed to the table. John and Gordon's faces brightened up when they saw her. She looked at them showing concern "You two look awfully pale. It looks like you guys just saw a ghost." Everyone started to snicker except John and Gordon. _

"_You could call it a ghost" said Virgil._

_On a more serious note Christine asked "where are Brains and Fermat?"_

"_Brains went to go get Fermat" replied John. _

"_They should be back soon" added Alan. "Then I'll be going up for a month"_

_Breakfast was like any other breakfast. Everyone was laughing and talking like nothing has happened. After breakfast ended Jeff asked to see Christine in his den, so he could get debriefed from her about London. _

_Scott brought Christine to the den and left to give them privacy. Jeff's back was to her as he looked out the window. He turned around to her with anger and disgust on his face. _

"_How could you let the Hood manipulate you like that? I thought you were strong enough to fight him" he said with disgust. "I guess I was wrong to bring you into International Rescue, you're nothing but a weak fool."_

_Christine sat there stunned at what she heard "sir, it wasn't my fault. I was fighting the Hood the entire time" she exclaimed. _

_Jeff sneered "that's bullshit. You probably weren't even fighting him. You were probably working for him and manipulating us"_

"_No, Mr. Tracy. I would never do anything to harm you guys. You're my family"_

"_Family?" snorted Jeff "we're not you're family. I just took you in because that was my wife's last wish. I never loved you"_

_Christine sat there speechless trying to fight the tears forming in her eyes._

"_You put my eldest son in danger and you say you love him. If you truly loved him you would have gotten him out of the building"_

_Just then Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan walked into the room and formed a circle around her with the same expression as Jeff._

"_You killed my mother" spat Alan._

"_Yeah, you should of died and not her" added Gordon._

_Christine's tears were flowing freely now. _

"_She gave her life for you and this is how you repay that by betraying our trust?" asked Virgil. _

"_You don't deserve to wear our uniform, you're despicable" said John._

"_I told you I love you Christine and this is how you show your love? You let the Hood try and kill me and my family. I could never love anyone like that. You're dead to me" said Scott_

_The insults kept coming and Christine thought she was going to pass out. She tried to defend herself but none of the Tracys would believe her. She finally couldn't take it anymore and screamed. Then she fell into darkness her last thought being that she should die. _

(TBC)


	16. Wake Up!

**Chapter 16: Wake Up!**

It's been three weeks and Christine still hasn't woken up. The morale on the island was at the lowest that Jeff as ever seen. Scott hasn't left Christine's side unless there was a call for International Rescue and then after each rescue he would return to sit by her hoping that she would wake. John was up in Thunderbird 5, but he would call everyday to hear if there was any improvement on her condition. Virgil has buried himself into his music refusing to talk to anyone, while Gordon is always out of the house not wanting to be surrounded by the solemn mood. Alan has been trying to occupy every waking moment in working on the Thunderbirds or exploring the island with Tin-Tin and Fermat. Lady Penelope has been visiting frequently trying and help Jeff cheer everyone up, but lately she's been visiting just to keep Jeff sane.

Jeff walked into the infirmary to check on Christine, like he does everyday and wasn't surprised to see that Scott was sleeping in one of the visitor's chairs that Gordon has recently painted blue and silver and labeled 'Scott's'. Jeff grabbed a blanket from one of the empty beds and covered up his son sighing as he watched as his eldest was becoming more detached from everyone and slowly sinking into depression with each passing day.

He walked over to Christine's bed and gave her hand a little squeeze "So are you going to wake up for us today?" There was the usual beeping of the heart monitor for her answer and then Jeff sat in another chair and told Christine how everyone is and what's going on in the world. He read somewhere that comatose patients could sometimes hear what's going on around them, so he decided to come in everyday and tell Christine everything that's going on so when she wakes up she's not out of the loop of current events.

Just when he was about to leave the alarms went off, but it wasn't the alarms for International Rescue. It was the alarms for when Christine's heart stops. Jeff ran to the intercom "Brains we have a code blue! Get down here now!" he turned to see that Scott was already awake and attempting to revive her. He ran over to take over the chest compressions while Scott breathed for Christine.

Just then Brains came running in with Virgil, Alan, Tin-Tin, and Fermat not far behind. Brains ran over to grab the crash cart while Virgil ushered everyone out if the infirmary to keep them calm.

"Charging to 200" said Brains as he put the paddles on Christine. "Clear!" he yelled and Christine's body convulsed from the shock. Nothing.

Jeff and Scott continued as Brains was charging it again.

"Charging to 250…Clear!" nothing. "Charging to 300…Clear!" nothing.

After several minutes of trying to revive Christine, Brains put a hand on Jeff's shoulder telling him to stop. Jeff then went to Scott, but Scott wasn't stopping and took over the chest compressions.

"Son, she's gone" said Jeff sadly.

"NO! She's not leaving without a fight!" he yelled and continued. "Come on Christine you can't leave us! I thought you were a fighter, so fight this!"

Jeff gently put his hand on Scott's shoulder, but Scott shrugged it of and continued. "Scott, please stop" he pleaded.

After a few more minutes Scott started to openly sob, but didn't stop. "Please Christine come back" he begged. "You can't leave me…you mean everything to me…I couldn't live my life without you beside me…I love you." Then suddenly his legs felt like jelly and he collapsed on the floor crying in defeat.

Jeff went to the floor and held his son trying to soothe him. He looked up to see everyone, including Gordon now, at the door with tears running down their faces and he beckoned them to enter. Soon they were all on the floor hugging each other openly grieving.

_Christine finally awoke from the darkness. She saw that she was in a dark hallway. At one end of the hallway there was a door with light streaming from the edges the other end had a staircase that went up into white light. Christine walked over to the staircase to look up and see where they went. The only thing she saw was the white light. She proceeded to go up the stairs, but a figure came down the stairs blocking her. Christine backed up so she could see this person and had to shield her eyes from the intense light. _

_When the figure walked out of the light she saw that this person was a beautiful tall woman dressed in white. She had long blonde hair and smiled at Christine like she knew her. _

_Christine stood there in awe "Who are you?"_

"_I'm someone whose been watching over you for awhile, Christine" the woman answered. _

"_Where am I?" Christine asked not wanting to ask any further about this woman. _

"_You are at a place where you choose to live your old life or continue in another" she said._

"_So you're saying I'm dead?" Christine asked shocked._

"_Yes…you are" the woman said. "Your family is waiting for you" she pointed up the stairs._

"_What about the door at the other end?" asked Christine. _

"_That doors leads you back to your old life"_

_Christine stood there trying to remember her life and beginning to panic because she couldn't "I can't remember my old life. How am I supposed to choose one or the other if I don't know what I'm missing?"_

"_Nobody remembers their old life here, but they remember when they go up the stairs" said the woman reassuringly. _

_Christine nodded and started reluctantly for the stairs. When she reached the first step she heard a man screaming her name from a distance and stopped._

"_Scott?" Christine said quietly. Her memories started flooding back as she turned towards the scream. She noticed it was emanating from the door at the other end. She stepped back from the stairs "I can't leave now…I have to go back" _

"_You want to return to your old life where there is pain and suffering, hunger and disease, death and hate?" asked the woman getting annoyed at Christine hesitance. _

"_There are just not those things. There's family and friendship, beauty and freedom, love and…" she hesitated for a moment thinking what else there was. _

_The woman grinned seeing that Christine couldn't think of anything else and would change her mind to go up the stairs._

_Christine then looked at the woman. She stood up tall smiling and said with more confidence that she ever had "…and there's the Thunderbirds." The woman just stood there shocked at Christine's answer. Christine continued "…the Thunderbirds make my life worth living. They actual help me make a difference in the world and I wouldn't go up those stairs for any reason whatsoever if that makes me quit being a Thunderbird."_

_The woman was nodding her head listening to Christine. Christine had one more thing to say "There's also a man back there that makes my life as a Thunderbird worth living and that's Scott Tracy…I may have never acted like it but I need him more than life itself and I couldn't wake up everyday and not see his face, hear his laugh, or talk with him until the sun rises, so I'm going back." Christine then started walking towards the door at the end of the hallway. _

"_Christine!" yelled the woman. _

_Christine turned around with determination to not be persuaded "Yes?"_

"_You made the right choice. Just remember they don't blame you for the accident…and one more thing" she said. "Can you say hello to Jeff and the boys for me please?"_

_Christine looked at the woman as she walked back up the stairs "I promise…Mrs. Tracy" then she turned around and started walking towards the door. While walking there she started to hear Scott's voice again._

'_Christine come back' she heard him beg. She started to walk faster. _

'_You can't leave me…you mean everything to me…I couldn't live my life without you beside me…I love you' that made her heart soar and she ran as fast as she could to the door. When she reached the door she opened it…_

Brains got up from the group and went to turn off the heart monitor then he heard a blip. He did a double take on the screen and saw that Christine's heart was starting to pump. He jumped in the air and gave a big yell of joy scaring everyone. "Mr. Tracy, help me get her hooked up again and get the oxygen back on" Jeff and company jumped up from the floor and helped Brains to stabilize Christine.

When she was stable everyone was sprawled all over the infirmary exhausted. Scott was holding Christine's hand sleeping with his head on the bed. Alan was cuddled up to Tin-Tin on one of the beds. Gordon and Virgil fell asleep on the floor sitting back to back while Brains was sitting in a chair with Fermat sleeping with his head on his shoulder.

Jeff woke up from his slumber and left the infirmary to tell Lady Penelope, Kyrano, Onaha, and John about the situation. They were all relieved that Christine was stable. Jeff asked John if he wanted to come back home for awhile and John agreed, also Lady Penelope agreed to visit the island and help Jeff to try and raise everyone's spirits one more time.

(TBC)


	17. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aviation History magazine**

**Chapter 17: Waking Up**

Scott woke up in the late afternoon to see the infirmary empty. He got up from the chair and walked over to the window which overlooked the house and the pool. He stretched and noticed John laying on one of the deck chairs watching Alan, Tin-Tin, Fermat and Gordon splashing in the pool. Virgil was on the deck with his painting easel painting another masterpiece with Lady Penelope watching him in amazement.

Scott walked away from the window and sat down in his chair beside Christine. He grabbed one of his old Aviation History magazines and settled down to some reading while holding Christine's hand.

Scott was half way through an article when he felt his hand being squeezed lightly. He dropped the magazine on the floor and turned to Christine. He saw her eyes beginning the flutter and prayed that she opened them.

Christine slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by her most favourite cobalt blue eyes. She saw that Scott was all disheveled like he just woke up and that he was about to burst into tears. She tried to raise her hand to touch his face to assure Scott that she was fine and to assure herself that this wasn't another nightmare, but she was too weak.

Scott saw how weak she was and held her hand against his cheek. They both smiled and he decided not to fight the tears any longer. "Hey sunshine, you decided to return to the land of the living?" he asked. Christine nodded and started to shed some tears of her own.

Scott bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead then touched his against hers feeling blessed that he was able to get lost in her fiery green eyes again.

"I guess I should tell everyone that you're awake" Scott said. He walked over to the intercom making sure that he wasn't leaving Christine's sight and called Jeff "Dad I need you in the infirmary"

Jeff arrived in the infirmary in record time thinking that it was another emergency and already called Brains to meet him there. When he arrived he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Scott was sitting on the bed holding Christine's hand. He looked up and Jeff saw that his eyes were red from crying, but he wasn't sad. He actually was barely able to hide his smile. Jeff walked over and saw that Christine's eyes were open and she was smiling back.

"Looks whose finally decided to join us" said Scott.

Jeff stood there speechless for a moment in shock as tears ran down his face. He bent down and gave her a gentle hug "I can't believe you're awake." She smiled back at him regretfully not being able to talk yet.

Then Brains came rushing in and saw what was going on and sighed in relief that everything was fine. Brains walked over and greeted Christine with a huge smile then proceeded to check her vitals.

After a couple of minutes of silence Jeff spoke up "So is everything okay?"

"I still ne…n…want to do an EEG, CT scan and blood work to make sure everything is all right" informed Brains. "After 24 hours we can r…r…remove the catheter tube. Then if Christine c…can swallow and eat we'll remove the feeding and Tracheostomy tubes."

Jeff, Scott and Christine nodded in accord at Brains' precaution. Jeff gave Brains the okay to start the tests immediately and left to tell everyone the news, but not without giving Christine's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Scott turned to Christine "Do you want me to stay during the tests?" Christine slowly shook her head and looked at him appreciating the offer though.

"Christine's right Scott, m…mm…maybe you should tell your brothers the news and get something to eat. By then the tests should be d…done."

Scott nodded and gave Christine a quick kiss on the cheek "I'll be back." She smiled, but her eyes darkened a bit seeing that Scott had faint dark circles under his eyes knowing that he has probably exhausted himself to the fullest.

When Scott left he saw that Jeff was outside waiting for him. "I still can't believe she's awake" said Scott letting the realization truly sink in as they walked towards the living room.

"I honestly thought she wasn't going to wake up" said Jeff which made Scott do a double-take at his father's doubt.

"Well…she's awake and soon she'll be back being just as bad as the rest of us" said Scott clapping a hand on his father's shoulder. They both laughed and went to walk outside, but Jeff stopped. He turned to Scott with a mischievous glint in his eyes and Scott smiled back in understanding. Jeff magically made his smile transform into a sad frown and walked outside.

They came out to see Gordon and Alan tossing John off the deck chair into the pool. He came up sputtering and glaring at the two young Tracys.

"You're both dead!" he yelled.

Alan and Gordon laughed and went to run away, but stopped in mid-step when they saw Jeff and Scott outside. Everyone else noticed Alan and Gordon's hesitance and saw why they were frozen in place.

"What's wrong?" asked Gordon with Alan nodding in eagerness.

"I want everyone to gather around" said Jeff sadly.

"What's wrong dad? Is everything okay?" asked John just climbing out if the pool.

"Scott do you want to tell them or should I?" said Jeff looking at his eldest and very quiet son.

"I…I'll do it. Guys…" Scott turned towards the group frowning "It's about Christine"

"What about her?" asked Virgil hoping it wasn't what he was thinking seeing the two older Tracys extremely depressed.

"She's…" Scott sighed trying to control himself. "She's…" then he couldn't control it anymore and smiled "She's awake"

It was the biggest up roar Jeff had ever seen in his entire life. Lady Penelope ran and gave Jeff a hug while everyone else started yelling with joy and jumped up and down hugging one another. By the time they calmed down Jeff could see that there were some tears that were shed during the little celebration.

"That's fantastic" said Lady Penelope.

"Can we go see her?" asked Tin-Tin.

"Not yet. Brains is just running some tests to make sure everything is okay and then you can go see her tomorrow."

Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement then went back to what they were doing to get rid of their nervous and excited energy.

"Hey Scott! You want to join us?" called John getting ready to jump in the pool.

"Maybe tomorrow, I'm a little tired" he replied and left to return to the house. Scott went to his room and had his first long shower in awhile. When he was done he went to the kitchen and ate a quick dinner before anyone else and returned to the infirmary to check on Christine. When he entered, Brains was just finishing up packing away some equipment.

"So, how is she?"

"Christine is per…p…completely healthy as can be, besides her n…ne…requiring some physical therapy to strengthen her muscles and her injured leg" answered Brains.

Scott smiled and hugged Brains gratefully which surprised him. "Is she awake?" asked Scott after breaking off the hug.

"No, she's sl…s…resting now" he replied "As you should too, Scott"

"I will I just wanted to see how she is before I went to bed" he smiled.

Scott walked over to Christine's bed. She appeared to be in a fitful sleep and Scott saw that Brains already removed the feeding and Tracheostomy tubes from her, guessing that she was strong enough to have them removed after the tests. Scott bent down gently tracing her jaw line with his finger and lightly kissed her. She mumbled something Scott couldn't comprehend and settled back down softly snoring which made him smile.

Right when Scott was about to leave he noticed that the heart monitor was beeping faster than normal. He turned to see that Christine was beginning to toss and turn in her bed. Brains ran over to see what was going on and Scott looked at him seeing that she was starting to have a nightmare.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled.

"Christine wake up" Scott said lightly shaking her shoulders, she wasn't responding.

"It...wasn't…fault" she said softly.

"What wasn't your fault?" Scott thought out loud.

"I…didn't…want…Mrs. Tracy…die" she said beginning to thrash "Noo! Scott…don't hate me"

Scott sat down covering his mouth in shock "I don't hate you Christine" he whispered.

Brains stood on the other side of Christine's bed looking concerned at Scott.

Scott looked at Brains "That's the fear the Hood used against her, wasn't it?"

Brains nodded slowly "I should of t…t…informed you , but I thought this w…was something Christine should say n…n…not me"

"Oh Christine" said Scott stroking her hair "After all of these years of you being there for me for my nightmares, I was never there for you"

"Don't say that Scott" said Brains "You have b…been there for her and even if you feel l…like you haven't, you are here for her n…n…now"

"Thanks Brains" said Scott smiling at his friends viewpoint "I'll watch her tonight so you can go and get some rest"

Brains nodded and tried to stifle his yawn, but it won and he smiled apologetically "You c…call me if she starts having another nightmare though" and left.

Scott grinned at Brains when he left and then turned to Christine now in a peaceful sleep. "I guess it's going to be my turn to bug you about your dreams now" he said aloud. Then he went to the empty bed beside Christine's and snuggled down to get comfortable. He watched Christine sleep and until he succumbed to his need for it.

(TBC)

**Author's Notes**

**Sorry this took so long to post. The final chapter should be up soon I promise!**


	18. Confession

**Chapter 18: Confession**

"Come on Christine just one more set" encouraged Tin-Tin.

It's been two weeks since Christine woke up and she has been going through rigorous exercises to get her muscles strengthened again, so Tin-Tin has been helping Christine with her exercises and the two were currently in the Tracy weight room.

With the Tracys having to be physically fit for their careers they had to have their own weight room with every piece of equipment available to stay in shape due to the nearest one being several hundred miles away.

"I can't do it Tin-Tin" gasped Christine working on the leg press.

"Of course you can. It's just five more reps, now come on!" she ordered.

Christine grunted as she finished the set. While setting the safety bars back in place she said "God you're grueling"

"I know, I guess that's what I get for growing up with five 'brothers'" she smiled.

"I know what you mean" said Christine grabbing for her crutches. The rest of Christine's body was back to peak performance it was just her injured leg that was taking its time to heal.

"Now it's time to cool down, let's go to the pool" said Tin-Tin.

Christine rolled her eyes and smiled at Tin-Tin's relentlessness. She went to her room and changed into her black bikini. She also slipped into a pair of black and gray feminine knee length swim trunks overtop of the swimsuit, very self-conscious of the scar running along the side of her left leg from her mid thigh to knee. When she came out, Tin-Tin was already in the pool floating on an air mattress waving to her that the coast was clear of any Tracy brothers.

When the brothers were in the pool while Christine was trying to do some exercises it always ended with rough-housing resulting in Christine's knee being a little bit sorer the next day. Today the girls were safe with the boys working on their Thunderbirds or some Tracy Industries paperwork, thanks to Jeff.

Christine slowly slipped into the shallow end of the pool and started immediately on her exercises. After ten minutes of silence, Tin-Tin finally decided to speak.

"Are you okay Christine? You seem to be kind of distracted lately" She thought about how much Christine's been drawing away from the Tracys and isolating herself since waking up.

"Yeah, I'm okay…I just have a lot of stuff on my mind" she answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Tin-Tin, glancing over top of her sunglasses.

"No, it's nothing important. I just can't wait to get better and get back to rescues" said Christine rather quickly.

"Okay but if you want to talk I'm here for you" said Tin-Tin letting Christine's lie slip under her radar this time.

"Thanks Tin-Tin" she smiled back.

Twenty minutes later Gordon, Alan, Virgil, and Scott jumped in the pool flipping Tin-Tin off her mattress. Not to Christine's surprise Tin-Tin enacted her revenge quickly and the rough-housing began, this being Christine's cue to get out and work on her tan for awhile.

She started climbing up the stairs in the shallow end and slipped. She hit the stairs with her full weight on her bad leg and screamed in pain clutching it. She started to struggle to get up when a strong grip formed around her arm helping her up. She turned to see it was Scott and company in the shallow end.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried reflecting in his eyes.

"I'm fine" she said a little too curtly grabbing the handrail to get up.

Scott looked at the others and nodded for them to return to playing around. He turned his attention back to Christine "Here, let me help you"

"I said I'm fine Scott! I don't need to be treated like a baby" she said annoyed.

"Look, I'll I'm trying to do is help you out, but if you don't need anyone then that's fine" he replied just as curtly and turned around to join everyone else leaving Christine behind.

Christine managed to get out of the pool on her own and left, leaving the very confused younger Tracys behind.

"What was that about?" asked Alan before getting dunked by Tin-Tin.

"She said that she has a lot of stuff on her mind. My guess is that she's getting frustrated with not helping out with the rescues" replied Tin-Tin when Alan came back to the surface and they continued with the dunking until dinner.

When they were at the table, Christine was nowhere to be found. Jeff sat down and looked where Christine should be and looked at everyone puzzled.

"Where's Christine?" he asked.

"I thought I saw her walking towards the beach a little while ago" answered Gordon before digging into his mashed potatoes.

Jeff called Christine's com-link with his, but there was no answer. "She must have turned it off, I'll go get her"

Scott bolted to his feet before his father "You sit down and eat dad, I'll go get her" and he left the table to search for Christine.

Scott went to the beach and followed her tracks all the way down to where they ended at some large boulders that overlooked the ocean and the setting sun. He saw Christine sitting on the rocks clad in jeans and a sweatshirt. She was hugging their good knee and had her injured one dangling over the side. He began climbing towards her taking a glance at her crutches that were resting in the sand at the foot of the boulders and wondered how she was able to climb with her bad leg. As he approached her she spoke.

"Whoever it is go away" she said sadly.

He stood up behind her and said "Well that's not going to happen" He sat down beside her and was surprised by how depressed she looked. He saw that her eyes were red from crying and noticed that she had dark circles under them from lack of sleep.

"I just want to be left alone" she said resting her forehead on her knee wishing that he would go away.

"I bet you do, but I'm here because you need to talk to someone" he said "So…you going to tell me what's going on with you?"

"There's nothing going on Scott I'm fine"

Scott sighed, now understanding how his brothers feel when they try to get him to talk "Christine you're not fine. You look like you've been crying for God knows how long and you've been becoming distant with the family especially me and I don't know about you but it's getting old and boring"

Christine looked at Scott, her vibrant green eyes burning with anger, sadness, and guilt. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes "Well I'm sorry you feel that way" she said hurt and turned away to look at the ocean.

Scott sighed again in frustration and decided for another approach "Christine I know that you haven't been sleeping" he said quietly "Don't forget our rooms are right beside each other and I can hear you just as much as you can hear me"

Christine looked at Scott, her eyes softening for a second then consumed by the hard gaze once more "I have know idea what you're talking about"

"I understand what you're going through Christine, but…"

Her eyes blazed with more fury than he has ever seen before "No, you don't know Scott!" she yelled. "_You_ weren't helpless when the Hood tried to make you kill your closest thing to a family! _You_ weren't helpless when the Hood broke open your deepest darkest fear that you were to blame for killing the person that you love's mother! And _you_ weren't the one who lost his entire family and couldn't do a damn thing to stop it! So no Scott you have no idea what I'm going through!" she started to sob in her hands letting all of her pent up emotions finally show.

Scott sat there in utter shock looking at a mere shadow of the woman he loves. "Christine look at me" he said calmly tilting her chin up so she would be looking right in his eyes. His heart broke seeing her eyes darkened with so much grief "I knew that you blamed yourself for my mother's death since you woke up from your coma, but you _have_ to believe me that my father and brothers have never blamed you for her death and I would rather shoot myself in the foot than ever, ever, blame you. It was an accident and you should never feel like it was your fault"

Christine looked into his eyes, while tears constantly streamed down her face, and saw that there was nothing but truth about what he said. "I'm so sorry for being selfish" she sobbed.

"Christine you're not being selfish, you just went through a traumatizing experience and you're not going to be fine right after" he said and pulled her into a tight embrace not wanting to let go.

After several minutes Christine's sobs died down and Scott looked down to see that she had fallen asleep. He was taken aback by how fragile and vulnerable she looked in his arms rather than the headstrong and independent woman she always appears to be in front of everyone. He gathered her up in his arms and started for the house remembering to grab her crutches on the way.

When he made it to the house the stars were beginning to come out in the night sky. He walked into the living room and was greeted by the worried gazes of Alan, Tin-Tin, Virgil, and Gordon. He nodded at them, silently telling them that everything was all right, and left to take Christine to her room. After tucking her into her bed he left to retire for the evening in his room.

Later on that night Scott was startled from his sleep by a scream. He knew that scream and burst into Christine's room. He saw Christine sitting up in her bed covered in a sheen of sweat and shaking. He rushed over to her and sat beside her seeing that she appeared to be staring off into space.

"Christine?" he said placing his hand on her shoulder.

She snapped back into reality and looked into his eyes with her fearful ones "S…Scott?"

He nodded and she pulled him into a tight hug and started to cry.

"What happened?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"I just had a bad dream" she replied shakily "I'm okay now"

"Are you sure?" he asked pulling away so he could see right into their eyes.

"Yeah…" she said quietly "But can you stay until I fall back to sleep? I just don't want to be alone"

"Sure" he answered seeing that she was still shaking.

She pulled back her covers and he crawled in her bed covering them both back up. Christine cuddled up to Scott as he slipped his arms around her. Soon they were both asleep not noticing the watchful eyes of Alan, Gordon and Virgil.

"Finally" whispered Alan.

"I know" said Gordon and Virgil.

Someone cleared their throat rather loudly making the three young men jump. They turned around to a sleepy Jeff Tracy with his arms crossed his chest. The brothers pointed at one another not wanting to get the blame.

"You three are worse than a bunch of girls" chuckled Jeff "Now off to bed"

"Yes dad" they quietly said slowly walking back to their rooms.

Jeff just smiled and shook his head at his retreating sons. He turned to go back to bed, but his curiosity got the best of him and he looked inside at the two sleeping figures. His smile broadened and he returned to his room for the remainder of the night.

Christine woke up very early in the morning to hear rain hitting the windows and thunder booming outside. She went to move when she realized that there was a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her. She slowly rolled over and saw Scott quietly snoring and smiled at how young and innocent he looked when asleep.

Christine carefully slid out of bed trying not to disturb Scott and limped to the washroom to shower and change for the day. When she finished she saw that Scott was still sleeping, so she gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and grabbed something out of her closet that she hasn't touched since she returned home. She slung the object over her shoulder, grabbed her crutches and went downstairs to not disturb the rest of the sleeping household.

Scott woke up to flash of lightning and a crash of thunder. He looked outside to see a tropical storm raining down on the island. "Oh great" he mumbled quietly looking out the window seeing that the storm went as far as the horizon. Falling back into the pillows he sighed always hating the miserable weather. He wanted to go back to sleep, but something was nagging for him to stay awake. Then the memories of last night flooded back and he sat up noticing that Christine wasn't with him.

Scott jumped out of bed and went to check around the house searching for Christine. He started to panic playing the worst case scenarios through his mind remembering how upset she was the night before. While running down the hallway he slowly became aware of music coming from the living room.

_There's something about the way you look tonight  
There's something about the way that__  
I can't take my eyes off you__  
There's something about the way your lips invite__  
Maybe it's the way that__  
I get nervous when you're around__  
And I want you to be mine__  
If you need a reason why  
__  
It's in the way that you move me__  
And the way that you tease me__  
The way that I want you tonight  
__  
It's in the way that you hold me__  
And the way that you know me__  
When I can't find the right words to say__  
You feel it in the way_

Scott stopped in his tracks listening to the words softly floating through the house. He walked into the living room seeing Christine sitting against the wall staring out the window at the storm quietly strumming an acoustic guitar and softly singing.

_There's something about how you stay on my mind  
There's something about the way that__  
I whisper your name when I'm asleep__  
Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes__  
Ohhh baby it's the way that__  
It makes me feel to see you smile__  
And the reasons they may change__  
But what I'm feeling stays the same_

_  
It's in the way that you move me__  
And the way that you tease me__  
The way that I want you tonight__  
It's in the way that you hold me__  
And the way that you know me__  
When I can't find the right words to say__  
You feel it in the way_

Christine poured all of her emotions into the song wanting to tell Scott how much she loved him, but too scared. She was afraid that he would not feel the same way and even reject her entirely.

_I can't put my fingers on  
Just what it is that makes me love you__  
So don't ask me to decided__  
I get all choked up inside__  
Just thinkin' about the way_

_  
It's in the way that you move me__  
And the way that you tease me__  
The way that I want you tonight__  
It's in the way that you hold me__  
And the way that you know me__  
When I can't find the right words to say__  
You feel it in the way_

Scott slowly started walking towards her being drawn to the music and forgetting about everything around him and the reason he came rushing into the living room.

_There's something about the way  
You look tonight__  
There's nothing more to say than__  
I feel it in the way_

Christine placed her guitar on the floor and limped towards the window watching the rain fall on the ground. She leaned up against the wall sighing heavily and pinched the brow of her nose staring at the ground, looking like the entire world was on her shoulders.

"I should tell him today" she said quietly to herself. She turned around to leave and jumped seeing that Scott was standing behind her clad in his blue plaid pajama pants and his hair sticking up everywhere. If she wasn't so worried she might have laughed at his appearance. "Scott! I…umm…sorry I woke you…I…uhhh"

"Who do you have to talk to?" blurted Scott not fully awake.

"Well I…I have to talk to you actually" she stammered thinking that it's too early in the morning to be having a serious conversation.

"Is something wrong?"

"No!... No, nothing's wrong. I just want to apologize to you…you know…for the way I have been behaving the past couple of weeks…and I want to thank you"

"Thank me for what?"

"When the Hood was controlling me…I was trying to fight him with all my strength, but he was too powerful. Then I heard your voice and it gave me more strength than I could ever have to break his will…and I'm grateful"

"Christine there's no need to thank me, you're family and I would do anything for you…even more" he said mumbling the latter under his breath.

Christine nodded holding back her tears and went for her crutches to leave, but Scott stopped her by placing his hand on her arm. "Christine…I…" he started, wondering why he was having a hard time telling her about how he felt now. It seemed so easy when she was in a coma and even controlled by the Hood, but now that she was here right in front of him he couldn't muster the courage.

"It's okay Scott. It's a little too early in the morning, we can talk about this later" she said starting for the weight room.

"That's it" Scott mumbled to himself and grabbed Christine's arm spinning her around and stared right into her eyes. "I love you Christine" he said and their lips met.

When they broke away, Scott was expecting to get a slap in the face. Instead Christine looked at him surprised for a moment trying to comprehend what just happened and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, but more passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist wishing that the moment could go on forever.

When they slowly broke apart, Scott saw that Christine's eyes appeared to have their sparkle that had been missing for far too long. He lifted her off her feet and carried her back up to her room their lips never parting.

When Christine woke up for the second time that day, she saw that the storm was pouring down even harder than before. She looked over at her clock seeing that it was nine in the morning. Groaning she rolled back over and gently kissed Scott "Time to get up lazy bones" she said quietly.

"Just five more minutes" he mumbled snuggling into her shoulder.

She giggled "No, we both have to get up or everyone will start getting worried"

Sighing he sat up rubbing his eyes and running his hands through his hair "Okay" he whined making Christine laugh.

She threw his boxer shorts to him as she wrapped her housecoat around herself limping towards the shower once again. Before stepping into the washroom, Scott tiptoed up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing the back of her neck, sending tingles through her body.

"I'll see you at breakfast" he whispered into her ear and left for the door.

"Scott Tracy you are such a tease" she laughed and he poked his head back in her room and smiled leaving her shaking her head and laughing.

When she finished her shower and changed she noticed that her crutches weren't in her room. Then she remembered that they were downstairs in the living room "Crap, well I guess I need to walk on my own sometime" and slowly walked out of her room.

Christine walked halfway down the hallway and stopped to rest for a second catching her breath. She couldn't believe how long and how hard it was taking her to walk to the living room, but she was impressed that she got as far as she did. When she was about to start again she was swept off her feet…literally.

"Need a ride?" winked Scott.

Christine laughed "You have to stop doing that; my heart can't handle you constantly sweeping me off my feet"

Scott and Christine entered the living room laughing to see everyone sitting down for breakfast. Alan and Gordon stopped in mid bite looking at them quizzically. Christine and Scott looked at each other and laughed again at how ridiculous they must look.

"I forgot my crutches downstairs" she said smiling as Scott placed her down to stand so she could get into one of the empty chairs.

"I talked to John this morning and he said this storm is going to go on for two days" said Jeff trying to distracted the others from asking Scott and Christine anymore questions.

"Oh man, I just finished fixing my dirt bike" said Alan "I was hoping to take it out today"

"Oh well, sprout" said Gordon taking a glance outside at the raging storm. "Hey we could bring out the Xbox and have a game tournament"

Scott groaned "Gordon aren't you a little old to be playing video games?"

"Hey, I recall someone…who was it again?" asked Virgil looking at Alan.

"Scott" coughed Alan.

"Oh yeah, Scott played Halo for an entire weekend when it rained last time" smiled Virgil making everyone laugh as Scott blushed.

"Christine, have you ever played Halo?" asked Alan.

"Oh no, I haven't had a lot of time to play video games lately" she answered.

"Well you can join us and we'll go easy on you" smiled Gordon.

"Sure" said Christine.

After breakfast finished up, Gordon pulled out two Xbox systems and hooked them up to two separate televisions as Scott, Christine, Virgil, Alan, Tin-Tin, and Fermat settled down on the couch and chairs. Gordon then tossed seven controllers out to the group.

Alan was explaining what buttons controlled what on the controller and then explained what game they were going to be playing. Christine listened to him intently and when Alan wasn't looking she winked at Tin-Tin and Fermat, telling them she had something up her sleeve.

Tin-Tin stifled a laugh while Fermat just grinned, both not being able to wait to see how the day was going to progress.

When the game began, they had to decide on teams. After a little while of discussing, it was decided that the teams were Alan and Gordon; Scott and Virgil; and Fermat, Tin-Tin and Christine. They also decided the game was going to be the first team to reach 20 kills was the winner.

After a half an hour of game play the score was, Alan and Gordon with 10 kills; Scott and Virgil with 10 kills; and Fermat, Tin-Tin and Christine with 5. The main competitors in the game were of course Alan, Gordon, Virgil, and Scott while Tin-Tin, Fermat and Christine just ran around the game board completely lost.

Alan and Gordon were beginning to get cocky farther into the game and it was slowly getting on everyone's nerves. Christine saw this and then looked at Tin-Tin and Fermat smiling evilly. They smiled back and that's when Christine started to really play.

An hour later, the game was finally over. Tin-Tin, Fermat, and Christine were doing a victory dance in front of the others and laughing giving each other high fives. The Tracy brothers were just sitting there in shock that they were beaten in their favourite game.

"But, I thought you said that you haven't played Halo before" said Alan looked at Christine.

"I didn't say that" said Christine "You asked me if I played the game before and I said that I haven't played it lately"

Alan sat there playing through his mind the conversation at breakfast earlier and then smack his forehead with the palm of his hand in realization.

"How did you get so good?" asked Gordon.

"In the officers' mess at the base I stayed at there was an Xbox system hooked up to a little television. We couldn't get any reception on the television, so all we did was play Halo because that was the only game we had. We even had a tournament and I was given the honourable title of 'Halo Champion'" she said standing up straight with her hands on her hips in pride.

Everyone laughed and they got up to stretch their legs and grab something to eat. As they were walking away Scott jokingly said "Would you like to join us for a snack or are you to good to hang around with us average gamers" and took a deep bow.

"Aren't you cute" she said and jabbed him in the ribs making him laugh. "Oh is someone ticklish?" she asked poking him in the ribs repeatedly making him laugh harder. He then turned around and poked her in the ribs making her laugh just as hard.

"I see someone's ticklish in the same spot"

"No please don't" she said and he started poking her on both sides. "What…do I have to…do to…make you…stop?" she pleaded in between bursts of laughter.

"Kiss me" he said.

"You never have to ask me for that" she smiled and kissed him wrapping her arms around his waist.

Unbeknownst to them, Jeff Tracy stood at the top of the stairs watching. He smiled now knowing that everything was going to be alright. He then saw Christine tickle Scott in the ribs and hurried off as fast as she could laughing with him running right after her smiling.

THE END

**Author Notes: Thank you so much for all of the reviews. I'm going to have their engagement in another story, sorry wuhahahah (evil laugh).  
I do not own Microsoft or any of its affiliates. The song is "The Way" by Clay Aiken, now I'm not really a Clay Aiken fan, but I thought this song suited them so well. Thanx again!**


End file.
